Witness
by JillRJohnson
Summary: What if prom night had gone a little differently for Brooke and Peyton. Changes some occurences of prom night and then goes from there. How different would the show be if Brooke had gotten to Peyton upstairs just ten minutes too late?
1. Chapter 1

-1Author's Note: I know I have a couple of other stories left untold…but I was watching the prom episode again today and realized that there are so many ways it could have gone. This will be mostly a BREYTON fic, friendship. There will be enough of the other characters as well. I will try to follow some of the rest of season 4, but because of the changes that I'm making in the prom episode, everything thereafter will be altered and I've always wanted to do a Christmas in Tree Hill. Wish me luck…and thank you if you read it, and love you if you review it.

**WITNESS**

She remembered how it felt to wrestle Brooke in the front yard. Nothing good had come of it. The anger and frustration and plain broken-heartedness had almost made her skip prom…almost. She glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror. Deciding one spot of hair needed just that extra bit of curl she picked up the curling iron.

The doorbell rang. Her heart palpitated as she pictured Lucas Scott smiling on her front doorstep. No matter how mad she was at Brooke Davis…she wasn't about to disappoint the man of her dreams. She put the curling iron down and skipped down the stairs.

She glanced at herself one more time in the mirror near the door. One day she would forgive Brooke, but tonight she just wanted to look good and feel good on the arm of her man.

"Lucas," Peyton opened the door expecting to see Lucas Scott, smiling and glowing in his classic black tuxedo.

Her beautiful grin fell hard as she realized the man in the tuxedo at her door was not Lucas, but her worst nightmare. He was the darkness in her dreams and the black spot on her soul. Derek Somers. Before she could even think of closing the door, his soul-shattering voice reached her ears.

"Hi, Peyton."

And with that, blackness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke grinned again as she thought of the word "whore" painted across her dress. Although it was only visible in blacklight it made her slightly self-conscious but mostly it made her happily aware that Peyton still cared about her. It was a messed-up, want-to-fight kind of caring, but caring nonetheless.

She watched the door and wondered if Peyton would stand Luke up. Brooke knew that Peyton had wanted to go to prom since she was a little girl. They had both planned it and dreamed of it. Brooke wondered if prom would become another one of Peyton's lost dreams.

She thought about Peyton's dead mothers and her heart wrenched in guilt. She should have never made jokes about them being dead. They hadn't even been jokes. They had been cruel jabs made at the best friend she wished she still had. She knew it had hurt Peyton to the very core of who Peyton was. Brooke went for the jugular…friendship be damned.

Brooke shook the sad thoughts off and held out hope for a beautiful girl dressed in white walking through the door with eyes filled with forgiveness. Hope was all she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her arm ached where the needle had entered her flesh. Her face ached from being punched by Derek. Her mind ached with the fear that was drowning her.

"Why had Lucas given up so damn easily?" She wondered to herself, Derek's words echoing in her ears. She was tied to a chair in her basement. A bandana was the makeshift gag in her mouth.

Derek's hands rubbed her shoulders softly. Peyton's world teetered in and out of the drug-fog. She could hear him speaking.

"You're probably wondering how I got out of jail," it was a rhetorical question.

He went on to say more, before finally pinning a corsage on Peyton's dress, making her fear skyrocket. To have his hands anywhere near her body made her want to scream.

"Our own private prom," his voice was above a whisper, but his intent was clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke approached Lucas, who seemed to be lonely. Brooke couldn't believe Peyton wasn't with him. "Hey."

He stood, always the gentlemen, "Hey. I'm so sorry to hear about your dress. I had no ide…"

"It's okay," Brooke answered, "I got most of it off, now when you blacklight me it just says 'ho'."

"Oh," Lucas responded not really sure what to say.

Brooke looked around, but didn't see the curly blonde, "So where is she anyway?"

"I went over to her house to pick her up, and she wouldn't even open the door," Lucas said, disappointed apparent in his blue eyes. "I guess she's not coming."

He walked away leaving Brooke standing alone, confused. She was sure that the trick Peyton had played by writing, "whore" on Brooke's prom dress meant that Peyton was going to be there.

She found Mouth and asked for the keys to the car. Brooke was determined to find out what was really wrong with her ex-best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music on the old school boom box was "Forever Young"

Peyton watched with fear as Derek set up a 35mm camera and pointed it in her direction.

"You know the hardest part of the night we broke up wasn't your betrayal it wasn't even falling out of a second story window. The hardest part was losing my photos. Now I have to start all over."

He set the automatic timer on the camera and moved toward Peyton. The evil in his eyes was something Peyton couldn't comprehend. She continued to wonder what she had done wrong to bring this hell upon herself.

He leaned his head down next to hers, facing the camera, "Smile Peyton."

He slid the gag out of her mouth. Peyton was so disgusted and scared that the only instinct she had was to scream. Scream for all those sleepless nights she had already experienced because of Derek Somers. Scream for the possible nightmare she was going to experience in reality. Scream for the shear fear of death.

Scream.

He replaced the gag and scrolled through the digital camera looking at the different photos he had taken of Peyton. Peyton had her hands on her cell phone when it started ringing. She looked up in horror as Derek grabbed the phone from her hands, which were tied behind her back.

He took one look at the caller ID, "LUCAS?!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness didn't phase Brooke Davis. She accelerated and sped toward Peyton's house. She didn't know if she should be frustrated or worried about the blonde. But either way she was going to drag her bony ass to prom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pressed play on the CD player. A strange slow beat flowed from the machine. Peyton immediately recognized her voice and words from one of her many podcasts. She had drawn him to her.

"It's time for our first dance. This song is special. I made it from your podcasts. I want you to see how much thought I put into tonight."

He began to untie her. Peyton wanted to cry, she wanted to run, but the drug he had given her was still making her weak. She felt weak in all sorts of ways.

"That's why I couldn't have you going to prom with Lucas," he picked her up off the chair and pulled her close to him. She whimpered at the contact "And afterwards giving yourself to him."

His words made her stomach roll with nausea. She needed to find an escape. Somehow. His words continued to invade her mind as he whispered them into her ear.

"I couldn't allow that Peyton. You belong to me."

Peyton didn't want to belong to anyone, much less a psycho delusional. She pushed against him trying to get a little distance between them, but he held her too tight.

We are going to have the perfect prom. And after, we're going to go up to your bedroom and have a perfect prom night."

The words pierced the center of her terror making her realize even deeper than she already had exactly how at risk her life and being were.

Her phone made a noise within his jacket pocket. It was a text from Lucas. She watched helplessly as he texted Lucas back pretending to be her. He had bought himself some time. The tears were free-falling down Peyton's cheeks. Blood stained her lip just below her nose. Her hope dimmed and then faded as Derek crushed her cell phone under his shiny black shoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She wore her impatience like a shiny coat as she rang the doorbell again and again.

"Come on Peyton," Brooke called out, "Your car's in the driveway, I know you're home."

She slammed her hand against the door a few more times before resorting to the metal knocker. When that didn't illicit a response from within the house, Brooke remembered the hide-a-key near the back door.

Brooke let herself in ignoring the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. Peyton's house was quiet. Eerily quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton couldn't scream to warn Brooke of the danger within. She watched Derek as he watched Brooke through one of the small basement windows. His evil smirk spoke volumes, and Peyton wondered what kind of evil plan he had spontaneously come up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked up the stairs and examined Peyton's room. She took note of the curling iron still burning hot on the bathroom counter. She shook her head in confusion and frustration and walked back down the stairs.

"Okay, Peyton," She called out hoping her friend was there somewhere, "your curling iron's still on, so if you're trying to make it look like you're not here, at least make it convincing."

She rounded the corner in the downstairs hall and came upon the open basement door, "Great."

She hated basements. She always had. An unexplainable wave of instinct washed over her, screaming at her to move away from the door and out of the house. But she knew Peyton could be down there, and she was a woman on a mission. So like many times before, Brooke ignored her instinct and moved down the stairs slowly.

"Hide in your creepy basement because you know I hate it. Too bad, I'm coming down anyway."

As she descended the stairs she failed to see Derek hiding beneath them, waiting patiently as only a psychotic monster can.

Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs and found Peyton. Her heart stopped cold as she saw the condition Peyton was in. She was tied, hands behind her back to a chair, a gag in her mouth. Her hair was a mess and there was blood on her face.

"Oh my God," Brooke gasped. "Peyton?"

Peyton tried her best to tell Brooke to run, but filtered by the gag it merely sounded like a smothered scream. Brooke was grabbed from behind by Derek before she could even register what was going on. His strong hand wrapped around her throat squeezing so she couldn't really breathe.

He grinned as he struggled with her, "One kiss wasn't enough, so you came back for seconds?"

"Get off me!" Brooke growled.

His strong hand wrapped around her throat squeezing so she couldn't breathe. Peyton called out her name through her gag. She drowned in anguish as she watched the brunette fall limp. Peyton couldn't tell if Brooke was dead or not.

Derek dropped her onto the chair next to Peyton and tied the brunette's hands the same way he had tied Peyton's. Two beautiful high school girls and all the time in the world.

Brooke woke up fighting. She worked the gag off her mouth and snapped at Derek, "Untie me you freak."

He looked at her devilishly, "Figures you'd be good with your mouth."

He moved to Peyton and took off her gag. He looked at her daringly, "No one can hear you.'

As though on cue, both girls began to scream at the top of their lungs. Derek walked over to the stereo and cranked up the volume.

"You know Peyton," he spoke over the extremely loud rock music, "You really shouldn't play your music so loud."

Their screams were lost inside the decibels of the music. As they continued to scream, Derek disappeared up the stairs.

"Why did you come," Peyton asked Brooke, her voice hoarse, her eyes tired.

"We've been talking about senior prom since we were eight. I knew something was wrong."

Peyton felt a twinge of hope again, "You told someone you were coming?"

Brooke looked at Peyton, "No."

Peyton sighed in aggravation. Brooke became defensive, "At least I came."

Peyton's fear was getting the best of her, she didn't want to be angry with Brooke, but Brooke was the only one there, "You should have told somebody."

Brooke couldn't believe they were going to fight one another when there was a much more formidable opponent upstairs, "That is your problem, you are so ungrateful."

"You're an idiot," Peyton said harshly.

"Don't call me an idiot, bitch" Brooke hated herself for those words, but she still felt the need to say them.

"I hope he kills you first," Peyton said, not really trying to make light of the situation.

"That's a good idea," Derek said.

They both turned to see him standing there, a knife in his hands shining like a beacon of death.

"I know how much you hate her Peyton. I was outside today watching. I heard you tell Brooke that she was dead to you."

He grabbed Brooke by the hair and thrust the knife against the pale skin of her neck, "I'm going to make it official."

Peyton didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want Brooke dead. She would take it all back if she could, but she couldn't. Brooke's fear was like a blanket in the room as the knife lingered at her carotid. Peyton was thinking fast. Brooke's whimpers and cries broke Peyton's heart. She had not only brought the wrath of Derek Somers onto herself, but now Brooke was paying the consequences as well.

"Derek, wait," she spoke pleadingly. "If you really, really love me, let me do it. This is my chance for revenge. You better than anyone should know that. Look, you were right about me okay. Listen. You were right. We are so much alike. I have all the same feelings you do, all the same desires."

He looked at Peyton but kept the knife on Brooke, "I don't believe you."

Peyton was finding the way, "I just couldn't admit it before. Let me prove it to you. Okay, just untie me."

Derek nuzzled his mouth against Brooke's neck, making Peyton angry. She wanted Brooke to be safe. To be at prom having the time of her life.

Derek eyed Peyton carefully, "You're lying."

"Come on Derek," Peyton's voice almost begged, "You've got the knife and I'm half your size."

Derek really wanted to push the knife into Brooke's throat. Brooke could feel the knife work its way deeper into the outer layers of her skin. She hoped Peyton could successfully get the knife from Derek.

"Hey, hey," Peyton's voice was so calm that it almost made Brooke believe that Peyton was on Derek's side. But Brooke knew Peyton. No matter how mad she was, she was no killer. A hell of a puncher, but not a killer.

Derek withdrew the knife from Brooke's throat, and Brooke exhaled for the momentary respite from death. Derek cut Peyton's ropes with the blade.

"You better not be lying," he hissed into her ear.

Peyton continued the charade, "I'm not baby I promise."

The sweet talking almost made her throw up but she kept her straight face and as they stood, she faced Brooke. She smiled and slapped Brooke across the face. Derek almost giggled he was so turned on by the power play.

He cheered Peyton on, "Do it again."

Brooke sneered up at Peyton, beginning to wonder if Peyton was acting, "Why don't you make it hurt next time, bitch."

Peyton railed back and punched Brooke square in the mouth. Derek let out a few animal sounds of excitement. Peyton could tell she was winning him over. She hated herself for having to hurt Brooke to do it. It was time for the final move.

"Give me the knife let me finish this bitch off," Peyton said matter-of-factly to Derek.

Derek hesitated, Peyton held out her hand. Brooke watched closely, "Give me the knife," Peyton demanded.

"I don't think I can trust you."

Peyton turned to Derek, "Let's talk about trust okay. See, you lied to me. You said you were my brother didn't you? My god, you're such a beautiful boy. All you had to do was ask."

Peyton knew what she was saying, she only wished she never had to say it. Leading him on was a big mistake, but she had to save Brooke. "Give me the knife, and then when I'm finished with her we'll go upstairs, okay?"

He gave her the knife and she held it tightly in her hands. She turned and smiled at Brooke, "All this time you said I was a back-stabbing bitch. You had no idea how right you were."

With that, Peyton turned and shoved the knife into Derek's chest. He fell back shocked at the betrayal. And then he fell onto the floor. Peyton immediately began untying Brooke. Brooke was crying.

"God, you didn't have to hit me so hard," she said through tears.

Peyton looked up at her with a soft face, "I'm so so sorry."

Brooke watched Derek, "Peyton he's moving, just get out of here."

Peyton pulled harder on the roped at Brooke's hands, "No, no I'm not leaving you."

The idea of leaving Brooke was more horrifying than any other scenario that had crossed Peyton's mind already. She loved Brooke. Her life had sucked with out her these past few months. She wanted them to live so they could be friends again. Best friends.

Derek clutched his chest and spoke to Peyton, "That was so disappointing. You know what, I changed my mind, I think I'll kill you first."

He slid the knife out of his chest with grunts of pain and then turned his eyes to Peyton.

"Peyton, run!" Brooke ordered.

Derek was getting up, "Yeah, Peyton, run."

Peyton knew the only way to save them both was up those stairs. She left Brooke and quickly ascended the stairs. She knew Derek was close behind her.

"You shouldn't lie, Peyton ,it's not very nice," Derek called out as he reached the top of the basement stairs.

Brooke continued to struggle with her ropes. They were tied with such a tight knot that the harder she pulled the worse it got. She didn't know what Peyton's fate would be if she couldn't get free to save her.

Brooke rocked back and forth in the wooden chair trying to get it to fall over. She figured if she crashed to the floor hard enough somehow she could get her hands free.

The rocking finally did its job. The chair sailed to the floor with a loud bang. The back of the chair broke, giving Brooke enough room to slide her hands from the rope. She began to stand and that's when she realized that her head was aching. The room blurred slightly and she began to lose consciousness. She had hit her head on an old dollhouse when she fell.

She managed to make one step toward the stairs before falling back to the ground and into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton could hear Derek climbing the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she held on tightly to the taser in her hand. She was going to give Derek a taste of his own medicine. He banged on the door several times, threatening to knock it down like before, but then he realized that the door was unlocked.

She watched him inches from her as he came into the room. She couldn't breathe for fear of alerting him. He mocked her saying something about leaving the door unlocked. It was then that Peyton moved out of the shadows behind the door and shoved the electricity against Derek's neck. He shivered with the voltage and fell against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Peyton threw the taser on the bed and pulled her boxing gloves on tighter. She wanted to make him hurt as badly as he had hurt her. The fear, the anger, it swelled within her like a tidal wave of fury. She demanded that he get up. He stood and she got in two good punches. He congratulated her on her training.

He blocked the next punch and head butted Peyton sending her flying onto the bed. She cried out in pain and surprise that once again he had managed to knock her onto the one place she didn't want to be. She tried to curl into a ball to stop the lightening strike pain in her skull, but he pulled her legs toward him.

Peyton twisted from side to side trying to get away from him but he held her in place.

"No," she cried as he ripped her prom dress from the hem up. Peyton's cries were like a beacon to him. He crawled on top of her and pushed his legs against her bare ones.

He yanked his tie off and held down her wrists, "Did you really think you could beat me. A girl?"

She screamed in pain as his fingers dug into the skin of her porcelain white wrists. She could feel his entire body pressed against hers. She cried out harder as he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and ripped away her underwear. The more she struggled the more excited he got. She slammed her elbow into his face and he answered with a backhand to her cheek.

She knew fighting was futile, but Peyton Sawyer wasn't going down without a battle. She screamed longer and louder hoping Brooke would save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke saw the lights hanging on the basement ceiling. It took her several minutes to remember what was happening. She heard Peyton screaming upstairs. Thoughts ran rampantly through Brooke's mind. How long had she been unconscious? How far had Derek gone? Would they live?

She gained momentum and was about to climb the stairs when she saw the bloody knife at the bottom of them. She picked it up and held it tight ignoring the sickly slime of Derek's blood. She had to save Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had been forcing himself into Peyton for almost ten minutes when suddenly he stopped. He fell lifelessly onto Peyton. She was still screaming. Once she realized he wasn't moving she stopped screaming. She was confused and in pain. Tear-soaked was a weak adjective for the condition of her face. She was helpless. She was beaten down. She was beyond terrified. She felt his weight shift and she began to scream again.

"Shhhh…Peyton, it's okay now." Before she could even reconcile what was happening, she felt a blanket covering her half naked body. Strong trembling arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Peyton it's me."

"Oh god," Peyton whimpered as she fell hard into Brooke's arms. She scurried off the bed and together they fell to the floor. Peyton glanced at Derek's body lying a foot away from them. Brooke had shoved the knife into his back, killing him instantly.

Somewhere in the distance they heard sirens. Brooke could feel Peyton tense, "I called 911."

Peyton shuffled in stuttered breaths as she clung to Brooke for dear life. Peyton wasn't sure what to say, or do. She was lost and scared. Brooke knew what had happened to her. She had seen him doing it. And she had killed him. It was justifiable. She wasn't worried about that. But what would Brooke think of Peyton.

As though answering her unspoken thoughts, Brooke tightened her embrace on Peyton.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get up here sooner."

Peyton looked at the nasty cut near Brooke's temple. It was already turning blue around it as well as swelling. Peyton knew why Brooke hadn't made it on time. She had been unconscious. Peyton said nothing. She just sank deeper into Brooke's arms.

Brooke wondered aloud, "Where do we go from here?"


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Brooke quickly climbed the stairs to Peyton's room. She could hear the anguished cries and screams of her best friend. She knew what Derek was doing. It was what he had wanted to do to Peyton all along. **_

_**She tightened her grip on the knife so much that her knuckles were turning white. She silently entered Peyton's room. She assessed the situation. Peyton was pinned down. Her eyes were closed as she let out a long painful wail. Brooke shivered inside knowing that Derek was hurting Peyton in several different ways. She couldn't think about Peyton's recovery, not yet. She knew the current situation called for actions, not thoughts. She could feel her own hot tears sliding down her cheeks.**_

_**He continued to satisfy himself at Peyton's expense. He was completely unaware of the danger behind him. Brooke raised the knife and plunged it hard and fast into Derek's back. The feel of metal on flesh seared its memory into her brain. Her hand let go of the knife, leaving it protruding from a circle of crimson. **_

_**Brooke looked at Peyton and immediately saw the hollow darkness in her eyes. The fear was tangible and the panic inevitable. Peyton had quieted. Brooke knew she couldn't tell what had happened. She pulled Derek off of her blonde friend, which started the screaming all over again.**_

_**Brooke wanted to hold her. Just hold her and make the nightmare disappear. Peyton looked so small and alone in her ripped white prom dress, now spattered with dirt and blood. Brooke quickly calmed her and pulled her into her arms, sliding from the bed to the floor.**_

"Thank you Ms. Davis," the officer said scribbling something down in his notebook. He gave a sympathetic glance toward Peyton. "I think this is a pretty open and shut case. You need to get her to a hospital."

The cops never once asked Peyton any questions. Maybe it was too obvious what had happened. The torn underwear on the floor, the ripped dress. Derek with his pants still halfway down. The knife still in his back. It was how they had found Brooke and Peyton. Still sitting on the floor, too tired and too afraid to move.

Brooke had her arm around Peyton's waist. She didn't want to let her go. They were sitting on the front steps of the house together while the police finished their business inside. Peyton still had the blanket wrapped around her that Brooke had given her. Derek had been hauled away thirty minutes earlier. It was time to make a decision.

"Peyton," Brooke spoke softly, "We need to go to the hospital."

Peyton shook her head, "No."

It was the first time she had spoken since Brooke had saved her life. Brooke knew the hour was getting later. It was surely almost midnight.

"Peyton, sweetie," Brooke coaxed, "What he did to you…"

"I said no, Brooke." Peyton's voice held no anger, just a tearful plea. Brooke understood. Peyton needed to say no and have someone listen to it and obey it.

Brooke guided Peyton's head to her shoulder, "I just want you to be okay."

With that, Peyton began to sob against Brooke. Her first real emotional moment since the police had arrived. The EMTs had looked them over. Brooke needed to get her head examined and Peyton needed to do get treatment for the injuries sustained during the rape. It was their so-called official diagnosis. One that any high schooler could have given.

Brooke finally stood up taking Peyton with her, "Come on, Peyton. We've got to go to the hospital. It's the right thing to do right now."

"He's dead Brooke," Peyton's voice was barely above a whisper, her hands shaking as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, "A rape exam won't do any good right now."

"No. Maybe not." Brooke looked up at the house thoughtfully. "We aren't staying here tonight. We've got to go somewhere."

Peyton thought about Lucas. He was safe. He wouldn't hurt them, or ask too many questions. He would worry but he would not ask.

"Can we go to Lucas' house?" Brooke asked as though reading Peyton's mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had tried to call Peyton a dozen times. Prom had ended without any real excitement. It hadn't felt like prom at all. Lucas knew in his heart that something wasn't right. He hadn't gone to Peyton's house because he knew Brooke was there. Lucas hoped they were talking things out, maybe becoming friends again. He loved them both. Brooke as a friend, and Peyton as the love of his life.

Lucas sat on the edge of bed wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He glanced at the clock and sighed at the late hour. 2am. He was about to lay back on the bed when there was a soft knock on the door. His heart jumped with happiness. He knew it was Peyton.

He threw open his door, smiling, but stopped short of a 'hello' when he saw the two girls standing before him. He said nothing as he looked over Peyton. He wanted to hold her and hug her tightly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get Brooke to let go of her long enough for her to do so.

"Hey Luke," Brooke's hoarse voice carried the weight of the world. She half-shrugged. It was the motion she made whenever she wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it.

"Peyton?" Lucas finally asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Peyton's eyes shifted from the floor at her feet. She glanced quickly into Lucas' eyes and then turned her eyes to Brooke's hand that was firmly holding her own. She found comfort there. Lucas didn't frighten her. She knew deep down that the devil was dead.

Lucas reached his hand out to touch Peyton's bruised face. She immediately recoiled into Brooke. Brooke flinched with the reaction and glanced apologetically at Lucas as Petyon turned her face into Brooke's shoulder hiding there momentarily.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere else," Brooke offered.

Lucas moved aside, "No. Please. Come in, I'll keep my distance."

Lucas wanted to kill someone, wanted to maim a man. He didn't have to be told what had happened to his girlfriend. He knew something horrific must have taken place for her to react to him with such fear.

"You guys take the bed," he motioned toward the full-size setup. "I'll go sleep in the couch."

"No," Peyton whispered, "Please stay with us."

Brooke was relieved to hear Peyton speak and was glad she asked Luke to stay with them. Brooke wanted to protect Peyton, but she was also terrified. Their ordeal had been too much for any one person to handle alone and frankly being near a safe, kind, gentle boy was something they both could use.

Lucas nodded, "There's fresh towels in the bathroom."

Brooke nodded softly. She was grateful for Lucas' gentlemanly ways and even more grateful for how sensitive he could be to a woman's needs. She took Peyton's trembling, ice-cold hand. They exited the bedroom and traveled down the hall together to the bathroom.

Lucas was about to sit on the bed when Karen rounded the corner, "Um…prom night go a little better than you thought it would?"

Lucas didn't catch Karen's joke, "No. Mom, something happened to Peyton. I don't know exactly what, but I think she was…I think someone attacked her."

Karen glanced down the hall as the water turned on. Her stomach flipped with the reality of what her son was saying, "You mean someone raped her?"

"I don't know, Mom. I really don't. But she jumped when I stepped toward her. They both seem terrified and beat up. Brooke's got a huge bruise on her head with a cut. And Peyton…"

"Do you want me to see what I can find out from them?"

Lucas nodded, "Maybe you can help. Neither of them have a mom to around to talk to. Maybe they can use the support?"

Karen nodded and walked down the hall. Before she knocked on the bathroom door she heard the sobs coming from within. Her heart sank at the sound. They were in such agony. She leaned against the wall in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke cried as Peyton sobbed. The blonde was in so much pain, and being without clothes only made it worse. Brooke wrapped the large blue towel around Peyton.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Brooke asked. "Go find you some clothes while you take your shower?"

Peyton thought about it momentarily before nodding. She didn't really want Brooke to leave her sight, but she had to get clean and she didn't want Brooke to witness that. She had already had to witness too much.

"Okay. But if you need me, if you just need me…yell. I'll be right down the hall."

Peyton nodded and wanted to say everything that was on her mind, but the only words she could come up with were the soft-whispered, "Brooke…thank you."

Brooke kissed the top of Peyton's head gently and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Peyton looked toward the running water in the shower. It was steaming. She knew it would help, but it could never take it all away. She stepped into the water and let the heat burn her skin making her feel cleaner than she had in hours. She wondered if she would ever feel truly clean again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen was still standing in the hall when Brooke exited. Brooke could see the motherly worry etched into the woman's brow. Karen put her arm around Brooke's shoulder and comforted her as Brooke tried not to cry any more.

"What happened, Brooke?" Karen asked. Her voice didn't show nosiness, only true concern for two girls she thought of as daughters.

Brooke exhaled slowly, "Derek Somers happened. He attacked Peyton tonight. He held us both in the basement and then Peyton stabbed him to get us free, because he was going to kill me. But he didn't die so Peyton ran upstairs. I was an idiot because I turned the chair over and hit my head blacking out. He followed Peyton and I was…I was too late. He raped her."

The girl's breathless confession turned into tears. Karen held her tightly as only a mother could. Luke put his hand on shoulder. She turned into him for a comforting hug.

"What am I going to do Luke? How are we going to get her through this?"

Lucas had only one thing on his mind, "I'm going to kill Derek Somers."

Karen shook her head, "Luke…"

"Don't worry Karen…Luke can't kill Derek," Brooke said crossing her arms defensively over her chest and looking at them matter-of-factly.

They both looked at Brooke questioningly. She shrugged and without feeling said, "I already killed the son of a bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**"Did you really think you could beat me? A girl?"**_

His voice stabbed into her consciousness. He was still inside her. Peyton tried to close her eyes and forget about him. But then she saw his face.

_**"You belong to me."**_

Peyton's eyes snapped open. He was there, in the shower, wanting to take anything that was left of her soul. She sank to the floor of the tile shower and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. She could feel his hands on her arms, his legs against hers. She could feel the entire night all over again.

Peyton was screaming before she even realized it. She was screaming for Brooke long and loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was about to explain to Karen and Luke when they heard Peyton screaming. Brooke was the first one to the bathroom door. She slung it open and was turning off the water and wrapping the towel around Peyton before Karen and Lucas could even reach the door.

"Shhh…it's okay, P. Sawyer. I'm here. I'm right here."

Peyton felt like an idiot. She had been reduced to a terrified girly-girl who couldn't even take a shower alone. Would she ever find herself again?

"I'll get you some clothes," Lucas muttered just wanting to feel somewhat useful.

Karen took Peyton from Brooke's arms and held her close, "We're going to get you through this Peyton. You and Brooke aren't alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, Peyton and Brooke were both asleep in Lucas' bed. He sat in a chair next to it and watched over them, wondering how, in a span of one night, their lives could change so drastically. He watched Peyton's forehead crease with the images in her nightmares.

He wanted to hold her, to touch her face and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't…shouldn't. Brooke had an arm wrapped securely around Peyton. He almost envied Brooke's position, wishing he was the one that could hold Peyton. He immediately regretted the jealousy. It was no time to think of what he wanted. He knew that the situation called for whatever was best for Peyton, and right now, Brooke was the only thing that was right for Peyton.

He briefly wondered how everyone else had fared in the prom business. He had barely spoken with Nathan and Haley. Mouth had disappeared with Rachel and Skills and Bevin never made it out of the limo. He knew that Nathan and Haley should know what was going on. He wanted to call his brother, wanted to hear a voice tell him everything was going to be okay for Peyton. But he knew that no matter how much he wished for it, nothing but time and talking would help Peyton.

He decided Brooke and Peyton should be able to tell who they needed to tell. For now it was their secret. No one else needed to know.

Next on One Tree Hill: It's been one week since prom. The gang takes a road trip to Honey Grove, TX to save Mouth in small town America. How will Peyton and Brooke cope with being around everyone? Will Haley figure it out? Will Peyton ever let Lucas in again?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, yo, Luke," Skills walked into Lucas' bedroom without knocking. He took in the sight of Luke in the bed with Peyton and Brooke. "Damn, nice work."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at Skills. He got out of the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping girls, "No, it's not…it's the attack last week. Neither of them wants to be alone."

Skills had heard about the attack, not the entire list of details, but that Brooke and Peyton had defended themselves against Psycho-Derek and Brooke had ended up killing him to save Peyton's life. He didn't know any more or less than that and wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked at the bruises still glaringly obvious on the girls' upper arms, the wound on Brooke's head still shining. He felt his heart jolt at the seriousness of it all, and decided to joke it away with Lucas.

"Hey, if that's your story," he changed the subject, "We gotta go."

Lucas looked confused, "Wait…where?"

"It's Mouth," Skills informed, "He's in trouble."

Lucas never hesitated to help his closest friends, which included the three people in the room with him, Nathan, Haley and Mouth. If Mouth was in trouble, he would help him. He hated to leave Peyton and Brooke but it had been a week and there had been nothing he could do so far.

Lucas quickly wrote a note to the girls that he was going to the café to talk to Skills about Mouth and that they should come when they were dressed and ready. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Brooke opened her eyes and found herself staring at Peyton's face. The blonde was still asleep her face void of any signs of nightmares. Over the course of the week Brooke had counted 36 different times that Peyton had either awoken in a cold sweat, with a scream in her throat, or had never fallen asleep at all.

It was the first morning that Peyton had slept throughout the night. Brooke had stayed awake the majority of the night watching over her, and despite the murmurs of terror beneath the surface of sleep, Peyton had not woken up. She watched her friend's chest rise and fall and was at least thankful that she was breathing. Maybe time was making them feel better, Brooke thought.

She slid out of the covers and quietly left the room. Once she was in the shower, she allowed the hot water to wash away the tension of sleeplessness. She found herself crying before she even knew it. Brooke Davis was exhausted. It wasn't just keeping vigil over Peyton. She stared down at her hands and saw blood. She blinked and it was gone. A vivid live memory of Derek's blood.

Brooke cried harder realizing finally that she had taken another human being's life. She would do it again in a heartbeat in order to get him off of Peyton, but it was hard to reconcile nonetheless. She inhaled deeply letting the hot steam cleanse her thoughts. She had heard Skills and Lucas. Mouth was in trouble.

She turned off the water and stepped onto the tile floor wrapping a towel around herself. Helping to fix Mouth's drama would certainly be a welcome break from the never ending saga of Psycho-Derek, Brooke decided. It would be good for her, and for Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was alone. She knew it was as much a metaphor as a physical reality. None of her friends, other than Brooke, knew exactly what she had gone through at the hands of Derek Somers. Her father had been out to sea for weeks and although he received news about what had happened in their house, Peyton was able to reassure him that she was fine and that there was no need for him to come home.

He had been doubly reassured when Karen informed him that they were staying at her house. Peyton was thankful for Karen and Lucas. It took the burden off of Brooke being the only one to know. Although she and Brooke had not told Luke and his mom everything, they had at least informed them of how Derek died, who did it, and what he was doing when he was killed.

They knew Peyton had been raped and still they looked at her with nothing but concern and love. Not pity. It was the same way Brooke looked at her. Peyton felt renewed when Brooke was around. She felt some semblance of power. The power that Derek had taken away from her.

Peyton read Luke's note as she listened for the shower. She knew Brooke was finished and would be returning soon to the bedroom. She and Brooke needed a break, a moment outside of the darkness. Peyton was far from over it, they were both at the very beginning of a gigantic road to recovery, but at least Peyton wanted to get out. She no longer wanted to hide away at Luke's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Peyton stood outside the café watching Luke and Skills talk. Peyton's heart was pounding. She hadn't seen anyone but Brooke, Luke and Karen since the attack had happened. Seeing her friends would be good, but she wondered who would ask the right questions. She glanced through the window and saw Haley tapping on the keyboard of her laptop. She knew who would figure it all out first.

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke asked, her lips tightened into a thin line.

Peyton shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was ready for any more. Brooke held her hand, "We can always go back to Luke's house."

Peyton shook her head, "No. No, I have to do this. I can't let him hold me down forever."

Brooke smiled slightly and whispered, "Good for you P. Sawyer."

They stepped inside the café and were first greeted by the amazing aroma of coffee beans and pastries. Then Lucas and Nathan stared at them from the table closest to the door. Brooke knew that the longer there was silence the harder it would be for Peyton.

"Hey you guys what's going on? Is Mouth okay?" Brooke truly was concerned for her always friend.

Lucas tried not to look surprised that the two girls had actually shown up, "Doesn't sound like it."

Lucas offered Peyton Skillz' cell phone with the text message from Mouth. Peyton tried to ignore the worry hidden behind his blue eyes. She read the message out loud.

"Honey Grove, Texas. Please come…"

Brooke, who had been reading over Peyton's shoulder, grabbed the phone from Peyton, "Need ass? I don't get it. He left with Rachel, why would he need ass?"

Peyton felt herself flinch slightly at the sexual innuendo. She felt Brooke glance at her apologetically, but Peyton shrugged. Peyton shook it off with a suggestion of going to Texas to help Mouth.

"I think we should probably all go," Haley finally spoke. "It's about 90 miles from Dallas, which is about a 20 hour car ride."

Nathan looked questioningly at Haley, "Hales, I love you for caring, but you're pregnant and we've got finals."

"Come on," Haley had the pep talk tone in her voice, "We're all graduating soon. It could be like a last hurrah. Hopefully Mouth is okay and it turns out to be a great road trip, but if not, then at least there's safety in numbers, right?"

Brooke felt a pang in her heart as she thought about prom night. She and Peyton had outnumbered Derek and still he had managed to rape her best friend. Safety in numbers was clearly an ill-conceived idea. But still, the potential of a road trip had its appeal.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they loaded the car, Haley noticed how Peyton stood so close to Brooke. She wasn't nearly as close to Lucas as she had been when they first declared their love for one another. Haley had asked Lucas about the attack and although he didn't say much about it, Haley could pick up that there was a lot more to the night than any of them were saying.

As she took in the dark circles under both of her girlfriends eyes and how Brooke seemed to guard Peyton, Haley vowed to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trip was mostly fun, even Peyton and Brooke found a few smiles as they lost themselves in the world of their friends, reading from old yearbooks.

When Skills accidentally read an autograph from Jimmy Edwards to Lucas, the car quieted. Peyton remembered the pain of the bullet piercing her leg. And still the pain did not compare to the pain she was now holding in her heart.

She remembered Jimmy Edwards. She remembered meeting him once or twice. He was sweet, shy, awkward. He was the anti-Derek. Jimmy had not been evil. He had been misguided, lost, even a victim, but not evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How in the hell did we wind up on Chris Keller's tour bus?" Nathan grimaced.

Peyton was too tired to care. She was beginning to nod off, her head leaning on Haley's shoulder. Haley didn't mind the added weight. She felt Peyton's soft curls against her cheek and felt her breathing softly. Haley knew Peyton was asleep.

"Brooke," Haley whispered to the brunette next to her.

Brooke was looking at the sleeping blonde, "Yeah?"

"Are you guys okay?"

Brooke's heart broke as she saw the concern on Haley's face. It was deep and true. She couldn't tell her about what had really happened the night of prom. It wasn't her secret to tell. So she nodded and shrugged, indicating to Haley that she would be okay, but there was something to her melancholy.

Haley knew what the gesture meant. It meant that there was something deeper going on with the best friends. She would wait until one or both could speak freely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in Honey Grove they found Mouth in the least expected place…jail. After paying the bail and freeing their friend, the entire group, because of the broken down Denali, decided to crash the Honey Grove prom.

They stood outside the police station looking at the thrift store.

"This is going to be so much fun," Skills said.

Lucas walked beside Peyton as Brooke fell back some to talk to Haley. She watched as Peyton let Lucas hold her hand. Not in a romantic way. Just as a friend would.

Haley spoke softly to Brooke, "It's good to see you and Peyton getting along."

Peyton nodded and put her hands in her pockets, "Yeah. You know we've been staying together at Luke's every night since the…the attack."

"Brooke, about that," Haley hesitated, "What really happened."

Brooke stopped walking and Haley followed suit, "Hales. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's not for me to say."

"Is it true though…that you had to kill him?" Haley knew that talking about it was hard for Brooke, but she wanted to be there for her friends.

Brooke nodded, "And I would do again in a heartbeat, Haley if it meant stopping him from…"

Haley didn't push Brooke any further as she noticed her hands shaking, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business."

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah, but you're trying to be a good friend and I really appreciate that. Truth is, Peyton is the one that needs all the friends she can get right now."

"Looks like you're the only friend she wants around right now," Haley admitted almost sadly.

"Don't feel bad, Haley, if she doesn't come to you. It's just that…it's that I was there. So I knew exactly what's wrong with her without her having to talk about it."

Haley's intuition was working overtime, "She's going to have to talk about it sooner or later, Brooke. Whatever it is."

"I know."

"Hey," Haley's tone changed to one that was lighter, "Off the subject…I know Rachel's gone so you don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if you would like to take the apartment back again? Nathan and I are moving in with his mom so it's free."

Brooke though about Peyton. The idea of leaving her alone bothered her to her core, but she couldn't stay at Lucas' forever.

"God…Haley, that would be great. Yes, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke curled Peyton's hair with the curling iron, and looked lost in though. Peyton looked at their reflections in the mirror and finally said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure they're worth that much," Brooke's voice spoke with sadness. She had too much on her mind and for Peyton's comfort she went with the first thing she could think of, "I was just thinking about Chase."

"I'm really sorry Brooke," Peyton looked genuinely sorry. She felt responsible for all the bad in Brooke's life at the moment. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah I do," Brooke admitted honestly, "Plus, I'm not a real big fan of being alone these days."

Brooke wanted to tell Peyton about the apartment. She wanted to tell her that she didn't want Peyton to leave her sight for one second ever again because it scared her to think about the things that happened to her best friend and to herself.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you could move in with me."

"I can't. I'm moving back into the apartment," Brooke knew that Peyton would feel hurt by this revelation.

"Oh," Peyton felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her. She thought abou being without her protector, "Okay, cool. I just…yeah."

Brooke couldn't leave Peyton behind, "But, maybe you could move in too."

"You mean that?" Peyton dared to hope.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled gently. She could never leave Peyton behind. Brooke regretted words she had spoken to Peyton a few months earlier, "Look, I know I said we could never be friends like before. But maybe we can be better."

Peyton allowed the tears to shimmer in her eyes without letting them fall, "Thank you Brooke."

Brooke understood Peyton's graciousness. She let her hand softly touch Peyton's cheek. The blonde, despite the haunted look in her eyes and the bruises on her arms, Peyton was the most beautiful person Brooke had ever seen. "You look beautiful."

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and hugged her tightly. Brooke hugged Peyton back and felt like a mother protecting her cub. Brooke smoothed out Peyton's hair, "Are you sure you want to go with everyone tonight?"

Peyton almost laughed, "Yeah. I'm sure. The last time I didn't go to prom, look what happened."

Brooke didn't smile, instead she broke their embrace and knelt down in front of Peyton. She put her hands on Peyton's knees, "Peyton, sweetie. You don't have to be strong with me. I know you better than anyone and I know that right now you're dying inside. It's only been a week, P. One week."

"I know that, Brooke." Peyton sighed, "I'm just so tired of thinking about it all of the time. All I want to do is go out tonight with our friends, maybe even dance with Lucas and just lose myself. You know? Forget it ever happened."

"You won't be able to forget Peyton, and neither will I."

"At least we have each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: During and after the Honey Grove Prom. Peyton's reckless abandon and need to forget has dire consequences for Brooke. Who will figure out their secrets and who will help Brooke?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Peyton felt strange when Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back. Her baby blue dress was beautiful on her thin frame. She could feel Lucas' eyes searing into her soul. She felt awkward that he knew everything that had happened to her. She couldn't be different with him. She couldn't just pretend it didn't happen with Lucas, because he already knew.

She looked at the back of Brooke's head as she stood in front of her in the line to enter Honey Grove's prom. Brooke walked steadily, with her head held high and her chin up. Peyton always felt as though Brooke had an air of royalty about her. She could have been the queen of Tree Hill, but Peyton knew that neither of them felt anything more than the terrified poor girls that Derek had made them.

Brooke turned around and flashed Peyton an optimistic smile. Peyton realized that the song playing was one of her and Brooke's favorite tunes from cheerleading camp. It lifted Peyton's heart slightly and she returned the smile.

She felt Lucas' hand squeeze her own. She wasn't afraid of Lucas. She knew he was the last man on the planet that would ever hurt her, either physically or mentally, but still, his touch was not a comfort to her. It was more unsettling than anything. Peyton knew that it was perhaps the fear of intimacy she had been experiencing all week.

Peyton still considered Luke her boyfriend, but if that were true she knew that she would have to eventually be affectionate with him and she just wasn't sure when, if ever, that would happen.

Peyton looked to Brooke again, the only person she felt truly comfortable with. Brooke and everyone else were speaking with a group of Honey Grove students. They immediately knew that the Tree Hill gang was crashing the prom and they didn't care one bit.

Peyton managed to smile back at a few of them before Lucas led her to the dance floor. Brooke could see the discomfort that Peyton was experience and let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding when the music changed from a slow song to another fast one. "Good Vibrations" drowned the grooving audience. Brooke managed to maneuver the whole troop to Peyton and Lucas for a group dance.

Peyton had managed to avoid Lucas for half an hour, and spent most of it downing the contents of someone's flask. She examined herself in the mirror and winced at the sight of her hollow eyes and bruised forehead. How long did it take for a few bruises to disappear? The thoughts ran rampant in her head. She frowned at the bruises she wore like badges on her arms. They matched the ones Brooke wore.

They were bruised and damaged. Peyton wondered how Brooke was handling it all with a smile. She wondered if maybe she was much more damaged than her best friend. She felt guilty for the danger she had put Brooke in, as well as being the reason Brooke had to take a human life. Peyton felt guilty for a lot of reasons.

She turned up the flask and let the vodka slide down her throat, burning all the way. She was trying to erase the voice in her head. The one of Psycho-Derek telling her it was all her fault. Before she knew it, she was stone cold drunk.

She made her way to Lucas. She was tired of being afraid. She had heard Karen and Brooke say it would take time, lots of time, but Peyton was tired of waiting for an ounce of courage. It had been one solid week and she had yet to feel anything but disgust, shame, guilt and terror.

Lucas smiled at her like a boyfriend smiles at his girlfriend. Peyton smiled back despite the acid rising in her stomach. It was fear. She could feel it rising. She spoke against it.

"Thanks for being so good to me this week, Luke. And to Brooke. It means everything."

Lucas looked at Peyton lovingly, "I'd do anything for you."

Peyton had to get rid of the voices in her head. They were screaming at her to run. To get his hands off her body. They were dancing so close. Peyton kissed Lucas, not out of love, but out of fear. Fear that she would never be able to shake the terror coursing through her body. She would force herself back to normal.

Haley laughed from nearby, "You two get a room."

Peyton faked a smile and looked at Lucas through drunken eyes, "Do you want to?"

Lucas hesitated. He could tell she was drunk, and after what she had been through he knew there was no way she was ready to be intimate with him. But he also figured he could at least get her to talk about what happened if they were alone.

He smiled at her and led her out of the Honey Grove prom. Peyton couldn't believe how horribly afraid she was, and yet she couldn't stop herself from moving forward with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke stopped a very pregnant Haley from drinking a very potent prom punch. They smirked about it momentarily. Brooke looked around for a second but didn't see Peyton anywhere.

"Have you seen Peyton?" she asked Haley.

Haley smiled, "She left with Lucas a few minutes ago."

Brooke tried not to panic. She knew Lucas would eventually resume his role of Peyton's protector, she just hadn't expected it to be tonight. She tried not to think about it and looked back at Haley.

"You having fun tutor girl?"

Haley smiled wide, "Yeah I am, although I think you mean ex tutor girl thanks to that hag Rachel."

Brooke was filled with a lot of different guilts. This was one she intended to get rid of, "Haley it was me."

Haley looked uncertain, "What was"

Brooke was more worried about Peyton than Haley's reaction but she was still concerned, "I stole the test. I cheated. Rachel just took the fall for me."

"Brooke? How could you do that?" Haley wanted to be mad, but with everything Brooke had been through, it seemed so miniscule. Still…her friend had lied to her.

"I lost my job because of you. I can't believe you would lie to me Brooke, to my face. I thought we were friends?"

Haley walked away too upset to speak any further to Brooke without saying something she would regret. She loved Brooke very much but some things were just inexcusable. Lies were one of them.

Brooke watched her walk away. She refilled her punch glass several more times before finally feeling the effects. She shrugged off all of her guilt before returning to the dance floor. As much as she didn't want to be alone, she couldn't help but feel that way even in a crowd of people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton slurred her words as she pulled Lucas' shirt off of him. Derek's face kept intermingling with Lucas' in her drunken mind. She shook the psycho's face out of her vision and focused on Lucas.

"You brought protection right?"

Lucas wanted to keep kissing Peyton but he could feel her trembling against him. He stopped her from kissing him again, "Peyton…I don't think you want to do this."

"I do, Luke. I really do. Last year…it would have been just sex, but now I'm so in love with you."

The words were true but the action was not based in truth. She didn't want to sleep with Lucas for love. She was trying to prove to herself that she could defeat Derek's control over her mind. She knew it was too soon, but she didn't care. She tried to kiss Luke again, but he stopped her.

"I love you too Peyton…and that's why we can't do this,"

Peyton felt disgusting. She knew Lucas was a good guy, but she had to wonder if what had happened to her was causing him to look at her with disdain.

She began to cry, "Luke, I didn't want to…when he…Derek wasn't…"

Lucas realized what she must be thinking. He reached his hand out to her arm to make her understand that she was beautiful to him and that he treasured her and despite what happened to her he still wanted her and needed her. But when he touched her arm, it all turned bad.

His touch, just the right pressure, just the right place, hurled her back one week. Suddenly she was in her room again, pinned to her bed by Derek. Her throat ached from screaming. She could feel him inside, tearing her apart. She wanted to shrink away, hide in a corner, hide under the bed, hide where Derek could no longer touch her, scare her, rape her.

She let out the saddest, most frightening whisper, "Brooke, help me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke, Skills and Mouth had walked back to the motel together. They were laughing. Brooke was actually laughing and although it felt strange due to the alcohol she enjoyed it.

Skills smiled at her, "So, B. Davis, you have fun tonight?"

Brooke grinned haphazardly, "Oh, I had a good time."

Mouth smirked, "You seem drunk."

"I said I had a good time," Brooke giggled.

Skills loved fun Brooke, but wondered how long it would be until the new serious-Brooke came back out, "After hours in my room?"

"Yes" was the unanimous response.

As they opened the door to Skills and Lucas' room, Skills got his answer. Peyton ran past them, her face tear soaked, and her eyes filled with absolute terror.

"Damn," Skills said as Peyton disappeared around the corner of the building.

Brooke looked from Peyton to Lucas who was standing in the room with his shirt off. It was freaky how much he looked like Derek. The only look Brooke could give Lucas, despite his apologetic gaze, was one of anger and menace. She then turned to Skills and Mouth.

"I'm going to go find Peyton."

Skills offered assistance, "Want us to help?"

Brooke thought about Peyton having to deal with any more men for the night, "No. No, I'll find her."

Mouth looked concerned, "You sure? You've been drinking."

"Trust me," she gave Lucas a go-to-hell stare, "I'm sober now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley and Nathan sat in the gazebo talking about Brooke's cheating and also the events that had occurred at Peyton's house the week before.

Nathan spoke lovingly to his wife, "Hales, considering what they went through last week, do you think you can forgive Brooke for this one?"

Haley nodded, "I know I can. I already have. I just don't understand why they can't talk to me."

Haley was feeling more than a little left out of Brooke and Peyton's lives. She knew they were in a very bad place now, but she also knew that she could help them if they would let her. She was about to tell Nathan about the few clues she had about what had really happened to Peyton the night of the Tree Hill prom when they heard crying.

Haley and Nathan both moved out of the gazebo and into the surrounding bushes. Haley was the first to reach Peyton. Her face was soaked with tears and her dress was dirty. She was sitting on the ground her knees pulled to her chest. Haley's heart sank as she looked at her blonde friend and at how small she seemed.

"Peyton?" Haley's voice was soft, gentle.

Peyton looked up and felt embarrassed to be seen like she was, but when Haley opened her arms to take her into an embrace, Peyton sank into her. Haley was one of two people she knew she could feel safe around. And although she wanted to be with Brooke, Peyton knew that Brooke needed a night off.

"Peyton, honey," Haley smoothed her curls. "What happened?"

Nathan had neared them, but backed away when Haley shooed him away with a flick of her hand. She mouthed to him to find Brooke. When he left she asked Peyton again, "Sweetie, please. What happened?"

Peyton tried to laugh, but a sob escaped her instead, "I was raped, Haley."

Haley's heart stopped as she took in Peyton's condition. She was disheveled, but she didn't look otherwise harmed. It sank in what Peyton was talking about.

"Last week? That Derek person?"

Peyton nodded and cried harder, "He was hurting me when Brooke killed him."

The severity of everything that had happened to her two best friends was finally hitting Haley like a ton of bricks. She hugged Peyton tightly and reassured her that it was going to be okay before finally pullign away from her.

"Come on Peyton. Let's get you back to the motel."

Peyton looked frightened, "No. No I can't go back there. Lucas."

"What about Lucas, Peyton?" Hales inquired.

Peyton looked so sad, "I wanted to forget. You know? I just wanted to not think about it. I wanted to prove that I was over it…so I went to Lucas' room with him. He didn't want to, and when he touched my arm…I freaked out. I was with Derek all over again."

"Peyton, I don't think Lucas will hold any of this against you. Why don't we go back now? We can talk to him."

Peyton knew Haley was right. Lucas would forgive her in a heartbeat, but the embarrassment was too much, "Maybe if you stay with me when I talk to him?"

"You bet."

Haley helped Peyton stand and held her hand as they slowly made their way back to the motel. They didn't exchange any words on the way, bu the thoughts running through Haley's mind were out of control. She wanted to know how to help her friends. She wanted to know if there was any way to dig Derek up, kill him again, bury him and then repeat the process. She wanted to know if Brooke and Peyton would be forever changed and if they would ever forgive themselves for something beyond their control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peyton!" Brooke called out again. She had not seen the blonde anywhere.

As she made her way through a very dark and quiet park near the motel, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise in intuition. Brooke could now tell that she was in danger.

She looked behind her to see the grinning face of a boy several years older than Brooke. Her heart leapt with fear. She recognized the hungry gaze of the man-boy. She started to back up not wanting to take her eyes off of him for fear of attack. After a few steps she was stopped by something behind her. She turned to see another college-aged boy.

"I don't think you two want to mess with me."

They smirked and chuckled without words. Brooke knew what they wanted. She knew what they could do. Men had the power to hold women down. They had the power to physically hurt them. Brooke was afraid and at the same time insanely angry.

"I'm serious. I killed a man last Saturday night. Want to be next?"

They laughed harder. Brooke yelped as the bigger of the two, the one that was behind her, grabbed her arms behind her back.

"What do you say we play a game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas opened the door and allowed Haley and Peyton to come in. He kept his distance from Peyton giving her the space she needed to feel comfortable around him.

"I found her in the park," Haley explained.

Peyton shrugged, "Luke…"

Her voice was hoarse from crying. She wanted to say she was sorry for causing him to worry or for taking up so much of his time.

She managed to speak, "I'm sorry for earlier. I…I knew it was you, but suddenly you were him."

Lucas nodded, "It's okay, Peyton."

"Can the three of us just lay down?" Peyton knew it sounded silly, but she wanted to sleep. Just sleep, but she knew if it was just Lucas and her, then it would not turn out well.

Haley nodded and crawled into the bed. Lucas laid on one side of her and Peyton on the other. Despite her growing belly, Haley was able to wrap her arm around Peyton, who graciously held on to Haley's hand.

Within minutes, Lucas and Haley could hear the soft breathing of Peyton Sawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you say sexy?" one of the men asked Brooke, "Want to play with both of us?"

Brooke wanted to hurl, "Screw you, asshole. It's men like you that break into a girl's house and rape her for no other reason than your own sick, twisted pleasure. I'm glad I killed one of you, you son of a bitch. I'd do it again in a second to stop one of you from hurting Peyton again."

The first man raised his hand to backhand her, but felt a strong arm wrap around his throat followed by the tip of a knife blade against his cheek.

"I don't think you want to hit a lady," Skills' voice was calm and deep.

Had Brooke not been so scared, she would have thought Skills was totally hot. The other guy who had been a threat to Brooke was now begging Skills to let his friend go.

"Why? Why should I?' Skills asked.

He guy feigned bravery, "Because I'll mess you up if you don't."

Nathan and Mouth stepped out of the darkness carrying large sticks, "And then we'll mess you up," Mouth offered.

Skills let the guy go and both men ran into the nearby woods. Brooke exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "How much of that did you hear?"

She realized quickly when Skills stepped out of the dark that they had probably heard her ranting about rapists and Peyton. She felt horrible that Peyton's secret had come out like that.

"I was actually told to find you," Nathan said. "Haley and I found Peyton in the park. She was pretty upset. Haley told me to get you."

Brooke's heart sank, "Let's go."

They ended up back at the motel room. Skills quietly unlocked the door to his and Lucas' room. Brooke peeked her head in and saw Peyton sleeping soundly with Haley and Lucas asleep as well. She went in and kissed Peyton gently on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning best friend."

Brooke prayed Peyton wouldn't have nightmares and if she did, she prayed Haley would know what to do. She stepped out of the room and looked at Mouth, Skills, and Nathan.

"Looks like we're rooming together tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton looked out of the motel window into the bright morning light. She had slept. Actually slept, although at one point she was sad to wake up and find that Brooke was not the one protecting her. She looked at Lucas and Haley. Lucas was starting to wake up.

"Hey you," He spoke so sweetly to her, "You okay? You seem sad."

Peyton frowned, "I'm worried. I need to find Brooke. It's our first night apart since…since the ra…attack."

Lucas' soul saddened. Peyton couldn't even say the word. He nodded and watched as Peyton quietly left the room.

She closed the door behind her and knocked quietly on Mouth's door. Mouth opened the door. He was wide awake, showered and already packing. Peyton loved his spirit.

"Um…have you seen Brooke?" She guarded her body with her arms crossed over her chest. Mouth looked down, now knowing why Peyton seemed so different.

Peyton caught the change in his demeanor as he spoke, "Um, yeah. She stayed with the three of us last night but got up early this morning, took a shower and said she was going for a walk."

Peyton walked only a few minutes before finding Brooke sitting in the gazebo they had seen earlier. Peyton approached her slowly. She felt awkward, even with Brooke

"Hey. I'm sorry about last night."

She took Peyton's hand, "Hey. No need to apologize to me."

Brooke thought about the danger she had been in. She said nothing of it, "It's okay. Life's too short, you know?"

Peyton nodded. She sat quietly with her head against Brooke's shoulder. She finally said, "So does the roommate offer still stand?"

Brooke's smile grew, "Yeah. Of course it does. I can't think of anyone I'd rather live with."

"Even someone as screwed up as me?" Peyton asked self-deprecatingly.

Brooke frowned, "Peyton…you aren't screwed up. You were hurt…badly. That kind of injury…it's physical, mental, and emotional. I know you don't want to hear this for the millionth time, but it's going to take some time. And meanwhile…I'm here…and so is Haley, right?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. She was a big help last night."

"Bigger help than I've been," it was Brooke's turn to insult herself.

Peyton shook her head, "Oh God, Brooke. If it hadn't been for you I'd be dead. This last week has been hell. It's been worse than hell, but I'm still here. I;m here because of you. I love you."

Brooke felt something different in Peyton's words, like there was more meaning to it, but she ignored it, "I love you too, P. Sawyer."

Haley walked up as they were hugging, "Can I join in?"

They opened their arms for Haley too. She hugged them and then pulled away. Brooke looked up at their friend bashfully, "I'm gonna tell Turner the truth about the calculus exam."

Haley shook her head, "Don't. So I lost my job at the tutor center but it's not important in the grand scheme of the last week. We're too close for the stolen test to even matter."

Brooke still felt horrible, "I'm just so sorry that I didn't tell you, Haley. Can you forgive me?"

Haley nodded, "Already forgiven."

Haley looked to Peyton, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Peyton smiled slightly, "Like a loser."

Brooke and Haley smiled at her. Haley sighed, "Peyton…you're not a loser. You and Brooke are the two bravest, most amazing women I know. What you guys went through last week…you deserve medals of honor, not self-blame and shame."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Brooke said honestly.

"It's okay. It wasn't my place to know until you wanted me to know. Besides, now that I do know…I'm going to be taking care of the both of you like the mama neither of you have."

Despite the sadness of her statement, Peyton laughed out loud. A real solid laugh.

As the three friends walked hand in hand back to the motel Brooke felt the warmth in her heart, "Maybe we will be okay, huh?"

Peyton shrugged, "Maybe."

Next time on OTH: WITNESS

Although they know Derek is dead, Peyton and Brooke keep seeing him in the strangest of places. How does Skills fight his growing attraction to Brooke? Will Lucas learn how to "handle" Peyton? And does Haley have what it takes to stop a nightmare in progress?


	5. Chapter 5

5

One week four days after the attack, Peyton was feeling less and less safe. She knew in her heart that Derek was never coming back but every time she closed her eyes, he was there. She climbed out of bed, daring to face the day and even more daring…the population of Tree Hill High.

She looked around the empty bedroom of the small apartment. Their stuff was still in boxes and strewn about. They had had no time or energy to get settled in since they had gotten back from Honey Grove three days earlier. Although Peyton had spoken with Haley and Nathan, she had not seen nor spoken with Lucas since they had gotten back.

She had heard Brooke talking to someone on the phone for the past few nights, but she couldn't say whether or not it was Luke. Peyton just didn't care any more. It was hard enough to reconcile with her new life, much less with her boyfriend.

She groaned out loud and stepped into the shower. She felt only a miniscule amount of tension wash away as the hot water soothed her still aching muscles. The bruises were beginning to fade even if every other feeling was growing more intense. Peyton didn't heard too badly in any one place with exception to the one place Derek had hurt her the most.

She ran her hands through her hair allowing the water to soak into the blonde curls. She closed her eyes and breathed in steam. She loved the cleansing feeling it gave her. When she did open her eyes she let out a small yelp. Standing in the shower with her was a bleeding and smirking psychotic Derek.

Peyton tried to back away but her bare back was already pressed against the side of the shower. She was trapped. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to remember…to see. When she opened them again, he was gone. She looked around, breathless and scared. It had all been a hallucination.

She sank to the floor of the shower and cried for the hundredth time in twenty-four hours. Peyton was beginning to think that she was never going to recover. Not even Brooke was able to stop him from invading her every moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke hated school now. She hated everyone whispering about her. She hated wondering if they were talking about her killing a man or if they were whispering about Peyton and exactly what happened to her. She knew she could take it if they were talking about her, but if she found out any of them were talking about Peyton, she'd deal with it personally.

She was lost inside her own world when she felt someone brush up behind her. She immediately remembered what it had felt like when Derek had stood behind her with a knife pressed to her throat.

"Hey," Brooke said with a tone of warning as she turned to see who it had been.

Chase Adams blushed and held his hands up slightly, "Sorry."

Brooke had really been missing Chase, but for the last week and a half the only person she could really think about was Peyton, "It's fine."

He dared to speak to her, "Hey Brooke I heard about that stalker thing. I tried calling you but I never heard back."

Brooke didn't want to explain to him that she was too busy watching over her friend at night to talk on the phone to a boy who really didn't mean that much to her, "Yeah it's…where's your clean teen t-shirt?

He shrugged, "Things change you know?"

He had no idea, she thought as she just looked at him with a knowledge that no teenager should ever hold, "Yeah, I know.

He remained quiet as he read her face. She knew he could probably see some underlying truths there, but if he did he certainly didn't acknowledge them, "Well…I guess I better get to class."

"Yeah," Brooke muttered, "See ya."

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning had been hell on earth. Brooke and Peyton had both suffered through Literature class as the teacher lectured about Tess of the D'Urbervilles and how her rape could be misinterpreted easily. At one point Peyton paled even further than she already was and left the class. Brooke followed immediately.

She found Peyton in the girls' bathroom leaning over the sink splashing cold water on her face. Brooke sighed. It seemed like a million years ago that they had been tied to chairs in Peyton's basement and then again it seemed like they were still there, trapped and uncomfortable and completely terrorized.

"P. Sawyer? You okay?"

Peyton shrugged, "Aren't you getting tired of asking me that?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. Of course not. Until you are okay, I'm going to keep asking and making sure you're my priority."

Peyton felt tired and felt badly about how much she was having to lean on Brooke, "I shouldn't be your priority, Brooke. I shouldn't even be alive."

"What?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't you ever say that Peyton. Ever. Damn it. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life and what happened to you…to us…it only makes me love you more because even though I know it feels like you're falling apart right now, you're going to survive. Damn it Peyton you're going to make it through this. You have to because I can't live without you. Okay? You and me. Forever."

"Right," Peyton exhaled slowly. "Friends forever."

Peyton's sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Brooke. She thought about the previous six months and how horrible she had been to her best friend. She thought about the times she had made fun of the death that surrounded Peyton, and how she had made fun of Peyton's loneliness, "Peyton. I think there's still so much we need to deal with together, not just with what happened last week, but…well, lots of things. But let's get through this first. I want to help. I'm not burdened by you, Peyton, if that's what you're thinking. Not one bit. I choose to stand by you P. Sawyer. Forever."

Peyton stared into Brooke's eyes. It was the first time she had held that gaze for any real length of time. She wanted Brooke to take a hard look at how dark she had become. And as Brooke's eyes looked back, she saw for the first time that Brooke was just as haunted as she was. The ice forming on Peyton's heart melted just a little.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered as she hugged her best friend. They both felt comforted by the touch.

"Do I have any blood on me?" Brooke asked in a quiet voice.

Peyton swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "No. Why?"

"Because I killed a man, Peyton. I would do it again given the same circumstances. I would do anything for you, but I walk around seeing his blood on me all of the time. On my hands. Always. It's like that Shakespeare play…the damn spot won't come out."

Peyton had thought that Brooke had been handling it well, but now she knew that she was cracking under the guilt and fear the same way she had been. Peyton frowned, "Do I look insane?"

"No, why?"

"I saw him again. This time in the shower." Peyton shuddered thinking about it.

"Peyton. You can't do this to yourself. He's dead. I killed him," Brooke took Peyton's hand and Peyton felt strengthened by the touch.

"I know…it's just…maybe if I can see his grave. You know?"

"Yeah…I know." Brooke stated simply.

And Peyton knew she did know. The bell rang and it was time for them to go to their separate classes. Brooke hugged Peyton tightly.

"No matter what P. Sawyer, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay."

Peyton simply nodded and hesitantly let her go. She made a decision for her and Brooke that she would skip her next class and visit Derek's grave.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sky was oddly blue and sunny despite the gloom and doom Peyton had been experiencing as she had walked wobbly legged from her car to the newly dug grave. Derek had been buried while they were in Honey Grove. He got no special funeral and there was only one single red carnation on the tombstone. Peyton had to wonder what lunatic had felt enough for the bastard to leave it.

She looked at the name engraved in the stone. She had known which one was his because she had called the police from her cell phone to verify his real name. Ian Banks.

Her legs felt weak as she stood over the grave. She felt too much being there. His hold was still too strong on her. She wondered how one dark and horrible night could have so much power on her.

She felt the world closing in on her. His face loomed everywhere. She ran back to her car, out of breath and out of bravery. She wanted to just go back to the apartment and hide under the covers until Brooke got home. She only felt safe with Brooke. As she drove to the apartment she thought about Lucas and Haley and Karen. She knew she could lean on them too, take some of the pressure off of the brunette that stopped Derek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brooke ignored the grilled chicken salad sitting in front of her. Her eyes were fixated on her hands that were lying on her lap. She was waiting on Peyton but somehow knew the blonde had probably gone home. As much turmoil as Brooke felt about the rape, she knew Peyton was really feeling it. She thought about the last few days since Honey Grove and the nightmares and waking terrors that Peyton had been having. Brooke didn't have any because she hadn't been sleeping.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Skills sat down with her, "Yo B. Davis. If you're waiting on chicken-legs she skipped last period."

"Did you see her?" Brooke asked in an almost whisper.

Skills nodded slightly, "Yeah. She was walking to her car. How are you doing?"

Brooke wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to be honest with Skills, "Horrible, Skills. Horrible. She wakes up every night either in a total state of panic or just trying not to let me hear her cry. I just don't know how to help her sometimes, so I just hold her. You know? It makes her feel safe, so I just hold her."

"I feel for Peyton. I wish there was some magical potion to take away all her hurt, but there's not. Now…what I asked is how are YOU doing?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't have nightmares. Because I never sleep. If I did, it's minutes long or when I'm holding Peyton."

Skills looked thoughtfully at Brooke. He watched as the worry lines in her forehead deepened and then dissipated. He missed the dimples. The ones that found their place in the midst of an uncontrolled smile. He knew she was Bevin's friend, but he felt feelings growing in his heart for her. He was sure they had been there for a while, but her quiet strength that she didn't even know she had was sending him over the edge.

"Brooke," Skills voice was steady and deep, "Can I sayou something very personal, and the answer will be between you and me?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Skills inhaled and let it go before speaking, "Do you need help? I mean, with Peyton and everything. I know you can handle things because you're B. Davis, head of everything, but...well, I guess what I'm getting at is, if you ever need to lean on anyone…I'm here for you."

"Why Skills Taylor, if you weren't already taken, a girl could find your concern quite charming."

"Well," Skills laughed, "So happens Bevin and I broke up."

Brooke frowned, "What? I'm sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I know all your secrets, guess I can tell you mine," Skills shrugged, "It was a mutual thing. With college coming up she just wanted to have fun and party."

Brooke smiled a half-smile, but a real one. Skills caught a glimpse of those dimples and his heart burned. Brooke's voice was light, "And you don't want to party and have fun?"

"Been there, done that. All I want now is a girl who knows that being a teenager was fun, but that sees being an adult is hard work, but she's ready to face the challenge, preferably with the Skills."

Brooke's smile deepened, "Believe me Skills, some girl…woman…will be damn lucky to have you."

Brooke gathered her purse and books, "Now. I better go check on Peyton. I don't like leaving her alone too long, you know."

"Yeah," Skills nodded, "Remember Davis…if you need me, you call me. I'm there."

Brooke hugged skills tightly, thankful for a friend and potential savior, "Thank you. For this, and for that night in Honey Grove."

"I got your back girl."

Skills watched Brooke walk away. He was definitely falling for her, but he felt her heart was guarded…maybe even taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton stood next to the grave again, this time the sky was dark and grey. She turned to go but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Ian-Derek was standing in her path. Her scream stuck in her throat.

"Hi baby. I knew you'd come," he said with an evil snare. "Well they said that you wouldn't but I knew that you would."

Peyton wanted to run but instead found her voice, "I wanna know why. Why me? Why'd you pick me."

He shrugged, "You love me."

Peyton shook her head feeling very little strength coursing through her veins, "No I don't. I hate you. Don't you get that. You're a deranged pathetic psycho and I never want to see you again."

Ian-Derek looked at his grave, "Then why'd you come? Have I been in your head? You asked me to come into your life Peyton. You got undressed in front of your webcam because you knew it would make me want you. You posted those pics online."

"You are wrong," Peyton protested.

"Really?" He looked over her lustfully, "Is that why you're dressed like that today? Are you a tease peyton? Dressing sexy? Wearing that perfume, making me ache for you and then saying no?"

Peyton began to shake with fear and guilt. She pulled her leather jacket over the tank top she was wearing, "Stop."

He smiled deeper and looked at her with intent, "Are you a tease Peyton, because that would be really disappointing."

Peyton shook her head, tears beginning to fall, "I did not do this. You did this."

He jerked her by the arm and turned her to the grave, "No! You did this!"

She fought against him trying to get loose from his grasp. He held her tighter and pushed her face toward the tombstone, "You did this to me Peyton! It's all your fault! Whore!"

Peyton awoke from the nightmare, pillow drenched in tears, heart racing. She felt desperate and lost. She wondered how she was ever going to get back to normal…if she ever could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucas felt like crying, but he couldn't. He sat outside of the school looking at an uneaten lunch. Haley did the same. They had been talking about mundane things just to avoid the topic of Peyton and Brooke. But as it always did, the conversation ended back on them.

"So, Brooke still won't let me see Peyton." Lucas said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Haley looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you think it's Brooke, or Peyton, that is making that decision?"

"Both maybe," Lucas conceded. "Honey Grove was so messed up. Peyton embarrassed herself and Brooke…well, Nathan told me what almost happened in the park to Brooke. I just want to know when they'll let me in."

"Maybe never, Luke," Haley shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow. Who knows. We've never had to deal with what they've been dealing with. I'm not going to even guess how they feel or how they're thinking, you know."

"Do you think she'll ever let me touch her again?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes drowning in sadness. "I miss being able to hold Peyton."

Haley bit her bottom lip, "I don't know Luke. I really don't. And no offense but it's kind of selfish to be thinking about that, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But you know, if Brooke would just let me get near her again I could be the one that takes care of her," Lucas was speaking from the heart.

Haley shook her head, "I don't think so Luke. Not this time anyway."

"What do you mean?" Luke saw something in Haley's eyes that told him she knew more than she was saying.

Haley shook her head, "I don't know Luke. You know it's just different this time. Peyton's troubles are so intimate and personal. Her mind, body and soul were attacked by some deranged man."

"But I'm not that man," Lucas answered.

Haley shrugged, "But still…you're a man."

Lucas nodded, "True enough. Do you think there'll ever be a time when Peyton will turn to me again."

"I don't know Luke. Look, Peyton and Brooke…they have a very special relationship. They've been through so much together, not just last week, but the last decade. They've known each other longer than we have. Luke…I don't know how to say this without hurting you, but I don't think Peyton needs you right now."

Lucas laughed, "Gee thanks Hales. Kick a guy while he's down why don't you. So Brooke is the only person that can help her?"

Haley lifted her eyebrows at him, "Maybe. I don't know. I just think that because Brooke was there that night, she knows things he said and did and Peyton needs someone around her all the time right now. She needs Brooke because Brooke isn't going to look at her and imagine what happened. She doesn't have to. Peyton knows that Brooke won't be thinking about that night as much as she'll be thinking about how to get past it. She doesn't need you, or me for that matter trying to take care of her when all we're doing when we're around her is trying to figure out what she went through. Does that make any sense?"

Luke shook his head, "I guess, but I need Peyton, you know. I know it's selfish, but Peyton will get over it eventually and I'll be there."

"You're such an ass, Luke," Haley said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"What?" Lucas asked incredulously as he rubbed the now aching spot on his head. "What was that for?"

"She'll just get over it?" Haley was actually angry with Luke. How could Nathan get it and Luke not, she wondered, "Peyton's been through something that will change her forever and all you can think about is what you're feeling and your needs. I don't know who you are, but you better bring my friend back before I kick your ass."

Haley stormed off leaving Lucas feeling guilty and apologetic. He had to do something. He couldn't just wait for permission to see his girlfriend, especially if he had to wait for permission from Brooke Davis.

XXXXXXXXX

Peyton had not moved from the bed. She was too scared to do anything. She heard his voice in her head, "It's all your fault."

She turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. He was lying next to her. She began crying and then he was no longer there. She turned onto her side and pulled the covers tighter around her, her knees tucked into her chest. The tears fell silently onto her pillow.

Brooke watched her from the room without saying a word. When she saw Peyton crying she entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed, "Peyton?...Hey, what's wrong?"

Peyton sat up and swiped at a few tears, "I went to see him"

"Who…," it suddenly dawned on her, "aw no, Derek?"

Peyton nodded, "Ian, his name is Ian."

Brooke shrugged, "I know."

Peyton looked at her with a bit of confusion. Brooke walked to her dresser and pulled a file out of the drawer, "I've been hiding these from you."

Brooke sat on the bed as close to Peyton as she could get and handed the file to Peyton. The blonde opened the file and saw a lot of newspaper clipping. Brooke explained, "There've been a lot of articles about the attack."

Peyton shook her head, "I thought you were clipping coupons."

Brooke said seriously, "I know honey, but I hate coupons."

Peyton flipped through a few of the clippings with shaky hands. Brooke noticed Peyton's paleness and didn't want her to look at Ian-Derek's face any longer, "Come on." She took the file and closed it placing it at the foot of the bed.

They both startled when they heard the front door opening and closing. Peyton looked at Brooke, "Did you leave the front door unlocked?"

Brooke didn't have to think about it, "No."

They stared at the bedroom door too scared to move. They both exhaled sighs of relief as Haley entered their bedroom with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have a key. I didn't know if you were sleeping. Sorry."

She quickly noticed the looks on her scared friends' faces. She sat down on the bed with them.

Brooke loved Haley and she was glad to see her. It helped her forget about the feelings she was experiencing when she looked at Peyton, "It's okay. You locked the door right?"

Haley understood the caution, "Yes I did."

Peyton, who had been very quiet since Haley walked in finally spoke, "I used to love my room. And he took it from me. Psycho Derek. It's like…I really thought if we fought back like if we attacked our attacker he'd go away, but he hasn't."

"It's really going to take some time Peyton. You guys went through something really traumatic," Haley comforted.

"Yeah, but what if you have finals and you can't sleep and you don't have time," Peyton couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Brooke helped Haley out, "Well then hopefully you're going to have a friend who's gonna tell you that life kicks you around sometimes. It scares you and it beats you up, but there's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor, you're a warrior. You're tougher than anything it throws your way. And you are, Peyton."

Haley noticed the gentle way Brooke was looking at Peyton. She could feel her intuition was right once again, Peyton needed Brooke more than anyone else right now, but maybe eventually she could need Luke too, "Absolutely, Peyton. And Brooke, you're one too. You both are amazing girls. It's just a good thing that fate made you friends, best friends. You guys were made for one another."

She watched as Peyton placed her head on Brooke's shoulder. Both of their faces softened at the comforting gesture. Haley had seen them that way numerous times. Haley's mission, other than giving birth sooner or later, she decided, was to get Brooke and Peyton through the hurt and fear and to heal their hearts. She would help them both.

XXXXXXXXXX

The river court was a meeting of the minds. The four men in Haley, Brooke, and Peyton's lives were sitting at the picnic table beside the basketball court holding a meeting of sorts. Nathan smiled as once again Skills said Brooke's name. He could tell that Mouth had noticed it too. Lucas was in his own world.

"Skills, man," Nathan laughed, "You've said her name like thirty times in the last ten minutes. Do you think you think she's on your mind?"

Skills smiled, "All the time, Nate. All the time."

Mouth shook his head, "Don't go there, Skills. Trust me, the Brooke David heartbreak is painful…way painful. Ask Luke."

Luke barely nodded, only halfway listening to the conversation. Nathan nudged his fist against his brother's shoulder, "You okay, man?"

He shook his head and looked at his three best friends, "Not at all. My girlfriend would rather hide than see me, and forget hugging me or holding my hand."

Nathan looked at Lucas like he was crazy, "Man you do know what she's been through, Luke. I mean, we all do now, and for you to even be whining about what you need is just stupid man."

Mouth agreed, "Seriously Luke. It's just so unlike you."

"What's going on with you, Luke?" Skills asked.

Lucas couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began rolling down his face, "I'm going to lose her forever, aren't I? I mean, I just got her back a few weeks ago. I just found the girl of my dreams who had been standing in front of me all this time, and I'm going to lose her."

Nathan hugged his brother, "Don't think like that man. She's going to need you eventually, but it's going to take time. You know. It was a guy that hurt her. Once she gets through the initial recovery period she'll begin to think straight again. You'll see."

"Yo, Nate," Skills nodded, "You sound like you know what you're talking about man."

"Haley and I got some pamphlets. We want to be able to help them, you know. And we wanted to know how, and to know what would be helpful and not harmful."

Lucas, Mouth, and Skills were impressed. Skills asked, "Where do we get those pamphlets?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. I want to do this the right way, you know. I don't want to scare her, and I don't ever want to lose her."

Nathan smiled softly, "Come with me then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was laying in the bed not sleeping but not moving either. Brooke shook her head. It was time to fight back. She threw open the blinds in the room flooding it with sunshine. Peyton shot up from her pillow.

"What's going on?"

"It's a new day so move your scrawny butt," Brooke was fully dressed and her face was filled with more color than it had been since Derek had attacked.

Peyton grimaced, "What are you doing?"

Brooke leaned against the doorway, "I told you, we're warriors We killed the bad guy, so a new day dawns, P. Sawyer."

Peyton hesitated and looked shyly at her hands, "Yeah, but…when I saw him…in my nightmare…Brooke, he said I led him on, that I led him on with, like, my podcasts and webcam and the way that I dress.

Brooke's face softened as she took in the uncertainty in her best friend's face, "Peyton. So you're saying that every girl who wears a little bit of lipstick and a short skirt is asking to be assaulted and raped?

"No, of course not. But I did give him full access to my life and he knew all this stuff about me. He used it, you know? He used it to get in."

"Okay," Brooke said as she pulled Peyton off the bed to stand eye to eye with her. "No more blaming yourself. If I accept that I killed a man, for a damn good reason and I promise not to feel guilty about it any more, will you try to stop blaming yourself for him being around in the first place?"

Peyton couldn't promise that. Brooke nodded, "Okay, see, that's why I made us an appointment."

"An appointment?" Peyton asked curiously, "What kind of appointment?"

"We're going to see a counselor. We went through this together so she wants to see us together."

"Seriously? Brooke? I don't know if I can…" Peyton tried to protest, but Brooke wasn't hearing it.

"Nope, won't take no for an answer Peyton. We're going and that's that. You need it…and frankly, I'm not doing so great either."

Peyton looked Brooke over carefully, "So you think it will help…to talk to this lady?"

Brooke nodded and hugged Peyton, "I know it will, sweetie. We've got to do something to fight back, you know?"

Brooke could feel her best friend nodding against her shoulder. She hugged her tighter, "Okay, so go get in the shower, I'll find you something to wear."

Brooke watched Peyton exit the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted of trying to be upbeat and strong. Inside, Brooke was falling apart. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number in the memory. She felt some strength, when the voice on the other end of the line came on.

"Do you think I can see you? Tonight maybe? Just for a little while. I don't want to leave her alone too long, you know?"

The person agreed and Brooke hung up. She could do this. She knew she could. She stood slowly and thought about Peyton fighting to keep it together. She could do it to. Together they would prevail. She hoped.

Next time on OTH: Witness: Peyton and Brooke fight back. Peyton begins to wonder about the person who left the red carnation on the grave. Brooke leans hard on someone unexpected, and Lucas finally gets to talk to Peyton. Also…Haley and Nathan discuss the futures of their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's been FOREVER!!! I've been caught up with work and my little boy just turned 3. Yay! I'm very sorry about the lack of updates, but here's a new chapter. It's going to go away from the season 4 storyline from here and be mostly original. I hope you guys like it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far…I wouldn't continue if it weren't for all of you. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

6

Peyton looked up at the brick building. She shivered slightly, not so much from the chill in the air as from the chill in her heart. Brooke's warm hand was wrapped firmly around hers.

"You ready?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged weakly, "Not really, but what choice do we have?"

Brooke looked understandingly at Peyton, "Come on, we can do this together."

After an agonizingly slow elevator ride they stepped out onto the fifth floor. Brooke guided Peyton to the left. Peyton began to wonder if Brooke had been here before. She lost the thought as Brooke opened a door marked, "Dr. Maria Perez."

Peyton followed Brooke in. A slightly overweight blonde sat behind the receptionist desk. She smiled brightly at them and something in her kind countenance put Peyton at ease. Brooke signed them in and then led them to seats next to the door leading to the doctor's office.

Brooke considered flipping through a magazine, but she didn't want to relinquish her hold on Peyton's trembling hand. She knew Peyton was nervous. She knew she was terrified of having to talk about what Derek had done to her. She knew because she was scared for Peyton, as well as for herself. She didn't want to have to talk about killing Derek.

Brooke glanced down at their hands intertwined and her heart stopped as she saw blood on her own hand. She quickly jerked her hand out of Peyton's not wanting to get blood on her friend's hand. The motion elicited a strange look from the blonde.

Brooke looked at her hand again and realized that it was clean. There had been no blood. She shook her head and laughed at herself before taking Peyton's hand again, "Sorry, heeby jeebies I guess."

Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes and saw the same despair there that she saw in her own eyes when she dared to look in a mirror. She squeezed Brooke's hand lovingly.

"Blood?"

Brooke nodded and shrugged, "See…we both need this doctor, right?"

Peyton hugged her friend tightly feeling some of her own anxiety melt slightly knowing that Brooke was just as scared as she was. Before she could say anything, the doctor came to the door and called them in.

Peyton took a look at he doctor and felt even more comfortable in her presence than with the receptionist. The doctor was petite, like Brooke, with curly hair the color of night, beautifully dark skin and kind and caring brown eyes. Her smile lit up the room and Peyton wondered how the woman could smile like that when dealing with so much depression and darkness.

Brooke half led Peyton into the room. The doctor shook both of their hands once they were in the room with the door closed behind them.

"Hi, I'm Maria Perez, you must be Brooke and Peyton," she said, knowing exactly which girl was which. Too many years in the business could tell her who was a recent victim of rape.

Brooke spoke first, "Hi Dr. Perez…"

"Please," the doctor interrupted, "call me Maria. I like to keep things informal and comfortable in this room."

Peyton wanted to look at them, but for some reason her eyes found the festive rug on the floor much more appealing than making a real connection with the two of them. Peyton knew that what could be mistaken for bashfulness was really shame.

Brooke shrugged as Maria looked from Peyton to Brooke. Maria nodded, all of which was unnoticed by Peyton. Maria half smiled, "Peyton…Brooke, please sit down and make yourselves as comfortable as possible."

Peyton finally looked up and nodded slightly following Brooke to the leather couch by a large picture window that looked out on the river. Peyton took in the sight, "Nice view."

Maria smiled, "I think it is. At least it's better than sheetrock, right?"

Peyton nodded again and sat closely to Brooke, their sides touching. Brooke didn't mind the contact at all. She found it quite comforting. Maria smiled and made a note quickly in her notebook. Brook caught the act.

"Are we crazy yet?" Brook laughed making Peyton chuckle.

"I try not to use that term…much," Maria smiled, "Do you feel crazy?"

"Only every other minute," Brook admitted, only half-jokingly.

Maria nodded and noted in her notebook that Brooke used humor as her defense. She could tell that Brook was going to be a self-deprecating girl and that Peyton would be the withdrawn one. She could tell just knowing what little she knew about their story that their case would be both the easiest and the hardest to handle.

"Peyton," Maria acknowledged the blonde's silence, "Do you feel crazy?"

Brooke glanced sideways at her best friend waiting for her response. Peyton shifted uncomfortable and shrugged, "Yeah…I…I guess I do."

Maria nodded, a repetitive action she knew she made, "It's okay. Sometimes the mind, in an effort to work its way through something, well, it'll play tricks on you to try to make you deal with something, and sometimes to help you not deal with it."

"When we were in the waiting room," Brooke's raspy voice was just above a whisper, "I saw his blood on my hands."

Maria looked back through her notes, "This Derek person?"

Peyton flinched knowing the doctor had probably researched a little about the case. Brooke shook her head yes but remained silent. Maria put down her pen and notebook and leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"You know, I think it would be more productive if we start from the beginning of everything," she looked straight at Peyton conveying that she wanted Peyton to tell the story.

Peyton cleared her throat and leaned forward as well. She could feel Brooke's hand on the small of her back. It was a small gesture that brought immense comfort. Peyton chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds trying to gather her thoughts. She knew that Brooke had blocked them in for a two hour session. A quick glance at the watch on her wrist informed her they had one hour and fifty minutes left.

Peyton exhaled the breath she had not realized she was holding, "In order to tell the story of Derek, I guess I should tell you, both of you," she glanced at Brooke, "Why I let him in my life to begin with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think it's going good for them?" Haley asked Nathan for the third time in ten minutes.

Nathan shrugged and smiled warmly at his wife, "I don't know Hales, their session just started five minutes ago. They'll let us know how it went eventually."

"I know, I know," Haley rubbed her about-to-burst belly. "Have you talked to Luke this morning?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like Lucas is being such an ass about all this."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "But the guys and I had a talk with him yesterday. I took them all to the crisis center and got them some things to read about it."

Haley's heart warmed at the thought of how caring her husband was, "Nathan. You are such a good husband, and friend."

Nathan blushed slightly, "Well, like you said, he was being an ass. Honestly, I think Lucas is terrified of losing Peyton."

Haley thought about the blonde sadly, "He has a right to be terrified."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Haley's mysterious comment, "What's that mean?"

"Well, you know, it's just that…well, Peyton is so not Peyton lately. And obviously she wouldn't be. She's been through something so terrible Nathan. I couldn't…"

Nathan stared at his wife with eyes of fear, "Haley, I don't know what I'd do if something like that ever happened to you."

"See," Haley frowned deeply, "It didn't happen to me and just imagining it terrifies you. It DID happen to Peyton though."

"So Lucas is in the right?" Nathan wasn't following.

"No." Haley shook her head, "No because it's not about Lucas. I know, the way you look at me, that if something happened like that to me, you'd be terrified for me, not about losing me. Luke, on the other hand, he seems to only be thinking about how all this is affecting him. He's not even thinking about the fact that Peyton barely sleeps and when she does that psycho is hurting her over and over. Or that she can't even think about her own house or bedroom where she grew up without the reminder of what he did to her. Lucas needs his ass kicked for whining about how hard this is for him."

Nathan hugged Haley as tears formed in her eyes. He had seen her cry several times since finding out exactly what happened to Peyton. Nathan was proud of his fiercely loyal and loving wife. "She's going to be okay Haley. You and me, and Brooke…we'll see to it that she's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…with two dead moms, a dad out to sea all the time, no boyfriend and no best friend, I was, I guess, wide open for the likes of Derek Somers."

Brooke felt her heart physically ache with the mention that she and Peyton hadn't been friends for a while. She hated herself for all the time missed with Peyton. Mostly she hated the fact that had they been friends, Peyton wouldn't have been vulnerable enough to fall for Derek's con game.

"Brooke?" Maria interrupted her thoughts, "Anything to add to that?"

"Nothing to add, I wasn't there," her voice nearly shook with guilt.

Peyton shook her head and her eyes widened, "I wasn't blaming you, Brooke, I promise. I…I…I just meant that I had cut everyone off and…" 

Brooke looked at Peyton incredulously, "P. Sawyer, that's not how it was and you know it. You tried to be friends with me over and over and I kept blowing you off. I kept blowing you off when I had already done the very thing I had broken up with you for in the first place."

"Broke up?" Peyton and Maria both asked at the same time.

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah…broke up. Best friends break up all the time…don't they?"

She looked back and forth between Peyton and Dr. Perez and blushed at their shrugging shoulder, "Anyway, point being you didn't isolate yourself…he isolated you and I isolated you."

"Okay," Maria said with a calming tone, "We'll come back to this. I'm definitely hearing some self-blame from you, Brooke, and I want to explore that later. First, I want to know what happened the night of prom."

Not an ounce of anger passed between the two friends. They were both always trying to protect the other. Maria made a mental note of how Peyton placed her hand in Brooke's, and turned again to Peyton.

"So the doorbell rang?"

Peyton looked at her hands, "Yeah, and he was standing there instead of Luke."

Brooke almost rolled her eyes at the mention of Luke's name. She wasn't sure why, but in the last few days she had grown so protective of Peyton that even Luke was a danger to the blonde in her mind. Brooke felt herself flinch at the sudden realization that it wasn't just protectiveness, but maybe a little bit of possessiveness.

"What did you feel when you first saw him?"

"God," Peyton rubbed her eyes, "I felt everything, shock, confusion, and then, like a massive rock fear landed on me. And then his fist knocked me out."

"What was going through your mind when you came to?"

Peyton shrugged, "I couldn't breathe really well, because he had a gag in my mouth and it was really tight. I just kept hoping that some how I could get lose because I knew if I could get my hands free I could fight him, you know? Really fight him. I wasn't going to let him win again, not like he did before. I couldn't fight him before when he had broken into my house. I was lucky that Lucas and the real Derek showed up before. This time…this time I was going to fight him and save myself."

"But you couldn't," Maria stated.

"No," she exhaled, "No I couldn't fight him. Not with my hands tied."

"How did that make you feel?"

Brooke remained silent next to Peyton, but she could feel Peyton shaking despite the calmness in her voice.

"I felt helpless, for yet another time in my life I felt helpless. I've been helpless all my life and it pisses me off…a lot. I don't want to be helpless anymore."

Maria smiled, "Then that'll be our goal here."

Peyton nodded. Maria turned to Brooke, "So Peyton's tied to a chair in the basement, what thought went through your mind the second you saw her?"

Brooke took a minute to answer and when she finally did tears were streaming down her face. Her hands were clasped tightly together, her knuckles were turning white, "Angry. I felt really angry and really scared. I didn't know if anything had happened to her yet, I didn't know who, and then he came out of the darkness under the stairs."

"What did he do to you?"

Brooke's hands unclasped as she lightly grazed her own throat, "He choked me and when I didn't think I'd be able to ever take another breath I guess I passed out."

"Peyton, how did it make you feel to see this happen to Brooke."

"Horrible," Peyton said honestly, "I was angry with Brooke for being there, for putting herself in danger. I knew she couldn't have known but I was angry and I was scared that she was dead. She didn't move when he tied her to the chair next to me."

Maria took a deep breath, "You're both doing great so far. I'm going to push this as far as possible today. I'd like to get the groundwork laid today of the full history of this case so that in future sessions we can work on progress and not regress. I've read the police report and get the gist of the succession of events. Now we're going to delve into the heart of this situation…what took place upstairs. I want both of your points of view. What that means is I'm going to ask you to tell me what happened when Derek followed you up the stairs Peyton, I want you to be specific on your feelings and thoughts. And then Brooke, you'll tell us what happened when you regained consciousness and went to Peyton's room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas paced around his room. He had to see Peyton without Brooke around. Since their return trip from Honey Grove, he had barely been able to say ten words to the curly blonde. Her guard dog was always in the way. Lucas sighed and sat on his bed. He wanted to be able to help Peyton. He didn't want to be selfish and think only of his own feelings. He wanted to get inside her head and help her heal.

He looked at the picture on his desk of Peyton and himself taken a few days before prom. She had been smiling from ear to ear about some song on the radio that made her laugh. Lucas stood and picked up the framed photograph. The sparkle in her eyes had been captured on film. Was it him? Was he the reason she was so happy in this picture? Had it been the fact that they had just been talking about how Brooke and Peyton were mending their fences?

Knowledge flooded Lucas' world. He now knew where Peyton drew her strength. He knew where she got her smiles and her hopes and her dreams. She had been the one he wanted to be with when all his dreams came true…but he wasn't so sure he was the one she wanted to be with when hers did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did that make you feel?"

Peyton was growing extremely irritated at the question. She thought it was a cliché that psychologists asked that question all the time but apparently it was a cliché based in truth. They had been discussing how Peyton had put on her sparring gloves and had gotten the best of Derek but then he had pinned her to the bed. The anger rose in Peyton as she thought it through.

She was so enraged by it that it propelled her off the couch and to the window. She looked out as she processed the next few images, "How do you think it made me feel?"

Brooke wanted to stand, but Maria placed her hand on her knee preventing her from going to Peyton. Brooke read the look in her eyes and knew that Peyton had to talk, she had to get upset.

"Tell me, Peyton. How did it feel knowing that you stood up for yourself and it didn't matter, he still was too strong?"

Peyton's stomach hurt, she turned to Maria and Brooke with tears clinging to her cheeks, "It sucked. Okay, he ripped my dress and talked to me like I was his helpless victim and he bruised me and then he…then he…"

Brooke wondered if Peyton was going to be able to say the word finally. She didn't want to stare at Peyton, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Peyton's.

"He raped me."

It came out as more of a whisper. A painful, fear-filled, anxiety-driven whisper. Everything in Brooke told her to hold Peyton and to hold her tight. She wanted to tear Maria's hand off her knee, but she couldn't look away long enough from Peyton to give the doctor an icy glare.

Maria let go of Brooke's knee but kept her hand out to keep Brooke at bay. It was a breakdown in exchange for a breakthrough. Maria knew she had to push to the edge.

"Were you really a helpless victim, Peyton? I mean, you had all the boxing training from your real brother, you had the motivation and he still beat you, did you just give up and let him rape you?"

Brooke's mouth hung open in astonishment. Had she not been so stunned at the question she would have punched the doctor. The accusation had finally brought Brooke's eyes to Maria to whom she did give an icy stare. She looked back at Peyton apologetically, but Maria held the same, poker-faced gaze on Peyton.

"Peyton?"

Peyton was as stunned as Brooke, "I did fight him. I never stopped. I fought him with everything I had."

Her voice rose a few octaves breaking Brooke's heart. Brooke held her position praying that Maria had a point and was getting to it.

"It wasn't enough?" Maria pushed a little further.

Peyton shook her head, "No, he was insane, he wasn't going to stop until he hurt me. He would have killed me eventually. I fought him the entire time he was…he was doing that to me. I never stopped fighting."

Maria's voice was so soothing and calm, "So you weren't a helpless victim. You did fight, you tried your hardest, but Peyton…despite that, he still hurt you. He still raped you. It wasn't because you let him Peyton. It's because he wasn't going to stop until he did it. I know it's so hard for you to see this right now but any blame you are putting on yourself is misplaced. I pushed you just now so you could see that you could still defend yourself. You are strong Peyton. Stronger than you know or than you're giving yourself credit for. You've been through a lot in your life, but you're still here. You are amazingly strong and you have a strong support system in Brooke here. And she has a support system in you. It's not your fault Peyton. Can you say that out loud?"

Peyton tears fell harder as her hand clung to the window sill. As she tried to get the words out she cried harder. She knew Maria was right. She knew she wasn't to blame for any of this, nor was Brooke. She looked at Brooke and fell to her knees sobbing, "It's not my fault."

Maria nodded to Brooke who happily rushed from her seat to Peyton's side. Maria sighed heavily as she watched Brooke take Peyton into her arms. "One down, one to go," she thought to herself as she looked at the clock. She knew Brooke's turn would have to wait until their next session.

Although the greatest part of the trauma had happened to Peyton, she realized that Brooke would be much harder to break through to. The self-blame was tenuous…a live object in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Peyton held hands again once they were on the elevator. Brooke leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder, "That was hell."

Peyton nodded, "Yup."

"So, are we going back?" Brooke wasn't sure she could do it, but felt Peyton nodding yes. She lifted her head off of the blonde's shoulder and looked into her hazel eyes. "Really?"

Peyton's eyes were slightly puffy from the tears she had shed, "Yeah. She's good and she's quick, and she's right. I don't want to spend an eternity giving Derek power over me, you know. And I don't want to spend eternity with you letting him have any power over you either. That would be worse."

"Awww, Peyton, you want to spend eternity with me?" Brooke quickly realized how flirty that sounded, but ignored herself as Peyton smirked.

Peyton put an arm around Brooke's shoulders, "I wouldn't make it without you B. Davis."

They exited the building feeling a little better about the future, but emotionally drained by the process. Peyton felt content to shut the rest of the world out and to just live in her own make believe existence with Brooke, but she knew sooner or later she'd have to deal with everything else in her life.

As though the thought materialize Lucas was standing in front of them, "Hi you two."

Brooke repressed the urge to run dragging Peyton with her, "Hey Luke."

Lucas looked at Peyton, basically ignoring Brooke, "How are you Peyton?"

Peyton noticed the action, "Fine. Brooke and I just finished up a counseling session."

"I know, I kind of pulled the information out of Nathan and Haley."

Brooke almost laughed knowing that Haley wouldn't have revealed that kind of information and that it must have been Nathan that told Lucas. She didn't say anything. She watched as Peyton's eyes shifted to the ground. Brooke wanted to take Peyton's arm and pull her away. Brooke realized that her protectiveness was getting ridiculous.

"I'm going to let you guys talk, I'll go get the car, okay?" Brooke looked at Peyton hoping the blonde would say that she wanted to go with her.

Peyton didn't know what she wanted or needed. She nodded to Brooke and watched sadly as the brunette disappeared around the corner of the building. She then turned to Lucas almost forgetting he was still standing there. She wrapped her thin arms around herself feeling the chill in the air. It had gotten slightly warmer, but not enough to get the cold out of her body.

"Peyton," Lucas licked his lips nervously, "I know things are weird for us right now. I just want you to know that things haven't changed for me. What I mean is that I still love you. I want to help you, and I'm willing to wait for you, hell, for forever if I have to."

Peyton knew that Luke was trying to be there for her. She glanced nervously to the street hoping to see Brooke's VW Beetle somewhere. Nothing.

"I've changed Luke. Derek didn't just hurt my body, you know? He hurt…everything. Even if I didn't want it to…it's changed me. I don't know how I will feel in a few days, or weeks, or even years. I can't ask you to wait that long for me, you know?"

"Well…I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting you break up with me either. I won't let him take that too."

Peyton felt bad, but not bad enough to cry, "Luke. I can't ask you to wait. I can't ask you to do anything. I can't promise anything."

"I'm not asking you to promise anything, Peyton," his voice was one of conviction, "Just know that when you're ready to be held by me, when you're ready for me to hold your hand, I'm here. Okay."

With that, Lucas smiled hopefully and walked away. Peyton wished she could feel something, anything for him, but she couldn't even gather enough concern to watch him leave. All she felt was relief and some joy in seeing Brooke's car finally come around the corner.

Peyton got in the car and shut the door. Brooke looked at her with concern, "You okay?"

Peyton shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean…I love Luke and everything, but since…since prom night, and since Honey Grove, I just think it's all different with him. Not just because of…what happened, but because…"

"You don't love him?" Brooke prayed her voice didn't sound as hopeful as she felt.

"I don't know. I mean, right now, I don't feel much at all…" Peyton looked thoughtfully at Brooke's understanding face. She smiled softly at Brooke, "Except when I'm around you."

Brooke's heart soared slightly unexplainably, "It's because I'm so damn smart."

"Smart ass maybe," Peyton laughed. She felt the laughter come from the inside. It felt good. Brooke always made her feel better.

"Peyton," Brooke's voice took a tone of seriousness, "Do you want to go to the cemetery?"

Peyton nodded without having to think about it. Brooke took the necessary turn and within fifteen minutes they pulled to the curb. They got out and walked toward Derek-Ian's grave together. Peyton saw it before they could even read the letters on the tombstone. A spot of red grew larger as they got closer. Peyton's heart hammered inside her chest. It was a fresh red carnation.

"Brooke, who's leaving these here?" Peyton's voice was clouded with confusion and fear. Someone who cared about Derek had been here definitely twice, maybe more.

The thought unnerved Brooke as well, "I don't know Peyton, and I'm not so sure I want to hang around and find out, you know?"

Peyton nodded. She and Brooke hurried back to the car hearts pounding and brains on fire with the mystery of who would possibly leave the carnation for Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just getting dark outside. Brooke told Peyton that she had some things to take care of but would be back before too long. Peyton didn't ask for more information, she trusted Brooke and knew she would tell her if it was something that Peyton needed to know. She triple locked the apartment door behind Brooke and went straight to the computer.

Peyton was ready to find out more about Derek aka Ian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke wanted to tell Peyton where she was going and who she was going to see, but it was too strange and too complicated to explain why she was talking to this person.

Brooke drove through the growing darkness. Thirty minutes after leaving the apartment she was several miles outside of Tree Hill. She saw the smiling face waiting for her outside of the diner. They had agreed to meet there so neither would have to drive too long and so Brooke could get back to Peyton faster.

Brooke opened the car door and hugged the other person tightly tears freely falling. The girl wrapped her arms around Brooke as well, "It's okay, Brooke. She's going to be okay."

"I know. I know she will, but sometimes, that look in her eyes…I don't want to screw it up, you know. I don't ever want to lose her Anna."

Anna smiled warmly and led Brooke into the diner, "Don't worry…I'm here now."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Y'alls reviews are extremely apprecitated. Here's another update that hopefully some of you will enjoy. 

7

The small diner contained only Brooke, Anna, two waitresses and three bikers. Brooke didn't pay any attention to anyone but the girl in front of her. Anna had become more beautiful than the last time she had seen her. The dark haired girl flashed Brooke a glowing smile of sympathy and concern. They had been discussing their lives for thirty minutes before Anna finally dug into the heart of why they were really meeting.

"Brooke, how are you holding up, really?" Anna asked worried about the exhaustion she could sense in her friend.

Brooke shrugged, "I have no idea. I have so many conflicting issues going on right now."

Anna nodded, "And they all have Peyton at the center, right?"

"Right," Brooke smirked, "Don't all of my issues have Peyton at the center?"

"All the ones we talk about anyway." Anna smiled knowingly at Brooke and took a sip of coffee, "So how did the session go today?"

"I guess it was good because Peyton wants to go back. I think it helped her to cry some and get it out."

Silence filled the air between them. Both thinking about what to say or do next. Brooke drank another sip of black coffee. It was a substance she detested but she couldn't really taste it anyway. She almost choked when Anna finally asked, "So…does she know you're in love with her, yet?"

Brooke looked around nervously, "Do you have to be so loud?"

Anna laughed, "Do you have to feel so ashamed?"

Brooke blushed realizing that she might have offended Anna, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this feeling…at least not for a…for a…"

"A girl," Anna finished for her in a teasing tone. "Look I know exactly how you're feeling. Well, at least a lot of what you're feeling. At least the girl I was in love with was already out of the closet and definitely gay. You're in love with your best friend who has no idea that you feel that way about her."

"And who's been through something so traumatic I'm not sure she'd ever think about anyone that way again…much less me."

Brooke's face fell with despair and Anna reached out and held her hand, "Brooke, I'm not like the super gay guru or anything but I do know about love and I know a little about Peyton. And I know a lot about you. I think that the results of all of this are going to surprise the hell out of you."

Brooke dared to hope. She thought back to another Anna…a nervous, cautious one, "Do you remember the first time I talked to you…and not in a mean way?"

Anna nodded, "I do. I was getting ready to leave for boarding school and you showed up at my house. You had heard about the fact that I was bisexual. I remember thinking that you had come to make fun of me, and then you started to cry."

Brooke's eyes misted slightly, "I was upset because Felix was such an ass and I came to tell you that I didn't want there to be any hard feelings between us and that I was proud of you and happy for you for standing up for yourself. It was because I've never had the guts to go after what I really wanted in life."

"Right," Anna smiled, "But Brooke…now is a different time. We've been talking for a year now and you've come to a lot of realizations about your life."

"No, I came to the realization that you can never help who you fall in love with. I've never had feelings for any other girl. It's always been casual, physical relationships with one guy after another. The only two people I have ever felt anything deeply for have been Lucas, and Peyton."

"Do you really think you felt something for Lucas, or did the reason Peyton and Lucas' relationship hurt so much was because you felt something for Peyton?"

Brooke took another sip of coffee and frowned, "I have no idea any more. All I know now is that when Peyton told me that she was still in love with Lucas, it tore my world to shreds, because all I wanted her to say was that it was me. She had been in love with me the whole time and Lucas was some obstacle or distraction for both of us."

Anna sighed and tucked her long hair behind her ear, "Brooke, when Peyton and I were becoming friends, she talked about you more than she talked about anything, except maybe music."

Brooke smiled thinking about Peyton and her record collection, "What do you think that means?"

"It means at the very least, she loves you more than anything. She talked about you more than she talked about Lucas. The only way you'll ever know, Brooke, is to tell her how you feel."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but now is so not the time."

She glanced at her watch, "I've got a few more minutes before I need to get back to her. I don't want her to be alone too long at night."

"Brooke," Anna's voice was so serious, "How are you, I mean, having to do what you did to save her, how are you?"

Brooke frowned as she noticed her hands beginning to tremble. She clasped them together in her lap to steady them, "I did what I had to do and that's really all I want to say on the matter."

Anna couldn't begin to understand the turmoil in Brooke's mind so she backed off from the question, "No problem. Brooke, any time you need to talk, you just call me. I'm more than happy to meet you, even if it's just to sit in understanding silence."

Brooke looked thankfully at Anna before glancing at her watch again, "I guess I better get going."

They stood and left the waitress a tip along with their check. Anna hugged Brooke tightly as Brooke thanked her for being there for her.

"I'm serious Brooke, anything you need…you tell me and I'm there."

Brooke nodded and got into her car. She waved goodbye and drove away feeling anxious about getting back to Peyton and their confusing life together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton closed the lap top and triple checked the triple locks. She had found a good bit of information on Derek aka Ian Banks. Nothing gave her any inclination as to who was leaving the carnation on the tombstone.

She shivered as the feeling of being watched overwhelmed her. She felt her already frayed nerves jump with fear. A noise leant life to the fear she was feeling. She approached the window cautiously and with shaking hands parted the slats. She leaned her hazel eyes closer to the window.

She saw only the breezeway of the apartment. No one sinister was lurking. Nothing moved. She was about to let go a sigh of relief when she heard a sharp rap on the door. She jumped involuntarily as surprise and fear took over. She placed a shaking hand to her chest trying to physically calm her racing heart. She approached the door as she had the window.

She placed her eye to the peephole but again saw no one. Suddenly the handle on the door began to shake and move. Peyton prayed Brooke forgot her key and was about to call out to her when a piece of paper slid under the door.

Peyton bent down and picked it up, afraid of what she would see or read. The red lettering was scrawled across a picture of Peyton and Brooke outside of the counselor's office. The crude handwriting read, "He failed…I won't."

Peyton dropped the picture to the ground, hands quaking. She heard a noise to the back of the apartment and although terrified ran to make sure it was secure. She knew Derek was dead, she had seen him die. But someone was there, someone was watching.

She reached the bedroom and realized the window was open. She had not opened it and knew Brooke wouldn't have opened it. She turned to check the bedroom and was relieved to find it was empty, dark, but empty. She turned back to the window. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw him. Somehow…Derek was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piece of crap, son of a bitch," Brooke cursed the car for the twelfth time. She triple checked her cell phone and still had no signal.

She was standing on the side of the road, wind blowing, cold growing. The tire had blown out, and there was no phone. She was only ten miles from the apartment. She turned her face toward the Heavens.

"Is this punishment? Seriously…is this, like your funny way of saying don't be gay? Is that how you really work???"

As though an answer to her outburst, a clap of loud, frightening thunder resounded through the night. Brooke laughed despite herself.

She popped open the trunk and somehow drug the spare tire out. She picked up the jack and tire iron, which she had always referred to as thingamajigs to Peyton. She had even complained about the space that the objects took up in the trunk, but Peyton had convinced her that it was necessary to keep it in the car. Brooke wanted to kiss Peyton for her brilliance.

She looked at the spare and then the flat and felt the tension creep up her neck. She had no idea what to do or how to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton screamed, and tripped over a pile of her records she had been alphabetizing earlier in the day. She scrambled backwards on hands and rear. She blinked hard praying that the image of Derek in the window was a bad dream, a hallucination. As she opened her eyes, he was still there, laughing.

She managed to stand and run down the hall. She practically fell against the front door and immediately began to undo the locks. She was getting ready to take the chain down so she could get out when she felt strong, unforgiving hands wrap around her upper arms and throw her backwards against the couch. She was confused, terrified. Derek was dead and yet, there he stood, in her living room, staring her down. It made no sense.

The power went out and she and her assailant were thrown into darkness. She screamed again, praying someone would hear her. She peered through the darkness to the front door and saw no one. She was too afraid to move. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

She could only beg the question, "Where is Brooke?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke thanked the older woman for the ride as she was dropped off in the parking lot of the apartments. She rushed up the stairs trying to ignore the stinging rain that had just begun to pour out of the sky. She reached their door and realized suddenly that the power was out in the whole complex.

She quickly noticed that their door was ajar. The bile rose in her throat cutting off any chance for her to breathe. She could only think of Peyton, alone, scared. She could only think that Peyton would never, never leave the door open.

She managed to push through a stubborn inhalation of cold air. She pushed open the door slowly and exhaled as she peered through the darkness. She was almost afraid to call out. She was afraid that this time, she would be so late that Peyton would not only be assaulted, but killed.

Brooke heard the movement in the corner of the room. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound and could see Peyton's blonde curls glistening in what little light there was.

"Peyton?" Brooke's raspy voice was filled with the fear that she held.

Peyton stood up at the sound of Brooke's voice, "Brooke? Thank God!"

Brooke quickly had an armful of Peyton. She held onto her relieved that she was at least alive, "Peyton, what happened?"

The power came back on as suddenly as it had gone off. Brooke flinched at the sudden light but recovered quickly so she could take in the sight of her best friend. She quickly noticed the red marks on Peyton's upper arms. Finger marks Brooke surmised easily. She felt her anger rising.

"Peyton?"

Peyton sat down on the couch and picked something off of the floor and handed it to Brooke, "This happened."

Brooke looked at the picture and gasped, "How did you…"

"He was here. He slid it under the door and then came in through the window in our bedroom."

Brooke blinked twice before understanding what Peyton was trying to say, "Peyton, it can't be him."

"I know that, and you know that, but someone should have told Derek that he was dead, because I'm pretty sure he didn't get the memo."

"What did he do to you? Tonight I mean, what happened tonight?"

"I have no idea, Brooke. One minute he's his usual brutal self and the as soon as the power went out he's clawing at the chain to get out the door."

"We have to call the police," Brooke said just as sirens were heard in the distance.

Peyton shook her head, "I already called them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley grumbled as the knocking on the front door grew louder and more insistent. Nathan could sleep through anything as was evident by his snoring through the thunder. Haley rubbed her enormous stomach and peaked through the window to the side of the door. She looked at the ghastly grandfather clock in the foyer, a "treasure" of Deb. She couldn't believe who she was seeing at 1am at their front door.

She unlocked and opened it and looked at the two rain-drenched girls standing at her door. She glanced down at the duffel bags at the sides. She stepped back and opened the door wider.

"What happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: It's a little bit short, but I hope some of you will enjoy it. I'm going to go work on Beautiful Monster now!

8

Haley watched open-mouthed as Brooke recounted her end of the story. Peyton, as was the norm lately, had barely said anything. Instead she sat on the couch with her knees curled into her chest and her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke's hand held Peyton's tightly. Haley was beginning to wonder if there would be an imprint of Brooke's ring on Peyton's palm later.

"So instead of having to change the tire I hitched a ride with an old lady, who couldn't drive nearly fast enough for me."

"We'll get Nathan and Lucas to get your car off the side of the road in the morning," Haley said, glad that Nathan had still not woken up. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was two in the morning. They had been sitting here talking for an hour.

"You got to the apartment and found Peyton," Haley asked looking at the blonde. She finally looked back and nodded.

Peyton's voice was hoarse with uncertainty, "Yeah. She came home and I was very relieved. I wasn't sure if he had gotten to Brooke first."

"Do you think it's Derek?" Haley asked doubtfully.

Peyton shook her head, "No. We both saw Derek the night of prom. He was as dead as dead gets. Eyes open, not breathing, not moving dead."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, there was no way he lived. I know that for a fact."

"Then who is it?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Brooke answered.

"I didn't see anything online when I was researching him."

Haley looked at Peyton questioningly, "Wait…you were online before this happened researching this Ian Banks person?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. Well, we were wondering who has been leaving a red carnation on his tombstone so I got online after Brooke left. I just thought maybe if he had family out there, or something…maybe they would be the one, you know."

Brooke looked at Peyton, worried about her friend, her life. Haley chewed her bottom lip in thought, afraid to voice her theory. She looked at how nervous Peyton was and how tired both of the other two girls seemed. She knew they had been through hell. She had to bring it up anyway.

"Peyton, is there anyway you could have dreamed it?"

Brooke's eyes shot up to meet Haley's gaze, "Haley James Scott, you are not seriously suggesting that Peyton just made all of this up."

Haley shrank back slightly, feeling a little bit like the ass that Lucas had been lately, "I'm sorry…I just…"

Peyton placed a shaking hand on Brooke's arm, "It's okay, Brooke. I thought the same thing too at first. Was I imagining him in the window? Was there really someone at the door? Then this cam sliding in the room. I know I'm crazy lately, but I'm not that crazy."

She handed the picture to Haley. Haley took it while looking apologetically at both of her friends. Brooke's glare died down slightly as she watched the picture leave Peyton's hand and enter Haley's.

"Oh God," Haley said covering her mouth. That was today wasn't it?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. And these were tonight."

She pulled up her sleeves revealing the now bruising marks on her arms, "It's not Derek. I know that. But whoever it is looked like him."

"Maybe a twin," Brooke offered.

Haley nodded, "Could be. You'll stay here until we figure it out."

Brooke shook her head, "No. We'll stay here tonight and then we're moving to a hotel. It's obvious that wherever we go, we're putting everyone in danger. We'll communicate by cell phone only. Meanwhile, you guys will go back to school like nothing's happened. Someone's watching us, and we have to make it hard for him to see us and really hard for him to hurt anyone we love."

"I agree," Peyton said.

Haley nodded thankfully and placed her hand on her stomach. She really wanted to protect her friends, but she had a baby to worry about. She retrieved blankets from the closet and gave them to Peyton and Brooke who were folding out the sleeper sofa.

They said goodnight to Haley before settling in for the night. There had been one thing in the back of Peyton's mind, and now that the lights were off and she couldn't watch Brooke's face as she lied, she asked in a quiet voice, "Where did you go tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas tossed in his bed, unable to sleep. He had been there. He had been at Peyton's apartment. It had all gone so wrong. He had heard her screaming so he had gone through the window to help her. But then it had all gone wrong. He should have stayed with her, calmed her, let her know that he was there. But he didn't. He had been scared that she would mistake him for Derek again so instead of pushing the agenda, he backed off and ran out the front door, hoping to catch whoever had made her scream in the first place.

He would go see her in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black gloved hands, red carnations, and the never-ending, always comforting scent of raspberry shampoo. He would finish the job that Derek had started, and none of them would see him coming. He had just as much reason to hate Peyton as Derek did. And before too long he would finish everything he started to do and Brooke would be all alone…just the way he liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke swallowed hard in the barely lit living room. Only light from a streetlamp helped her to focus on the ceiling above. She glanced over at Peyton and saw that she had her eyes closed. She knew she was awake, and waiting for an answer. Brooke debated a million different things to tell the blonde and suddenly found herself unable to tell her a lie.

She sat up and turned her body to face Peyton's, "There's something I have to say...to tell you. It's not easy."

She could barely see Peyton's big beautiful eyes pop open in the dark. The blonde sat up as well. Brooke knew this wasn't the time. It was just not the time to tell her. But still something told her to be as honest as possible.

"I…I went to see," Brooke could feel Peyton's hand slip into her. It felt like home. "I went to see Anna."

Peyton's hand went limp for a second before recovering its grip on Brooke's, "Anna? As in Feliz and Anna?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I went to talk to her. Actually I've been talking to her, seeing her for almost a year now."

"Seeing her like…how?" Peyton's voice sounded almost angry.

Brooke laughed nervously, "Not like that Peyton. I don't like Anna like that."

Brooke heard the sigh of relief, and realized that maybe Peyton wouldn't be open to the real truth after all. Peyton squeezed her hand again, "What did you two talk about?"

Brooke's honesty was beginning to overwhelm her, "We talked about you."

"Me?" Peyton asked becoming irked at the situation, knowing that Brooke was being honest but was also holding back. She could feel the brunette's hand trembling, "Brooke's what's really going on with you?"

"Peyton, I…damn it Peyton it is so not the time for me to be talking about my problems and my issues."

Peyton shot passed annoyed straight into angry, "Do you think our relationship is all about me, Brooke? Don't you know that I love you and want to know if you're okay or not? Hell, the only thing I could think of tonight when the new psycho was there was if he had hurt you before coming over."

Brooke was dumbfounded, "Peyton, I…I don't think that…I just…"

"Don't you know that since this happened, you're the only person I can think of. God, before any of this happened, I thought only of you. When we weren't speaking my life was hell on earth. Lucas kept trying to make me happy and all I could think of was you. It's always you, Brooke, don't you know that?"

Brooke blinked back tears. Peyton's tone had gone immediately from anger to that of love and concern. It took her several minutes to realize that Peyton's face was only two inches from her own. She inhaled deeply as though breathing Peyton in. God she hated love.

"I love you Peyton," Brooke finally whispered, "I don't just love you…I live you. Day in and day out, long ago, long, long, long ago, I've lived for everyday that I get to spend with you. I hated Lucas for coming between us. I still can't stand him. But it was never because I wanted him, it was because I wanted you all to myself. I wanted you to be mine, and mine alone. And this is so not the best time to confess every part of my heart to you, Peyton but you asked, and I can't bring myself to tell you any more lies. Life is too short and I refuse to spend the rest of it in complete denial. I'm in love with you."

Peyton didn't move. She barely breathed. Brooke continued.

"It's not a gay thing. It's an 'I love you' thing. I'm in love with you, not as a girl, but my best friend, my soul mate. The only person who could make me laugh in the middle of hell, and the only person to see me at my best and my worst. The person who held my hand through so many dark places, and who let me hold hers too. You are everything to me Peyton and I know I probably just completely ruined our friendship and that absolutely breaks my heart, more than you'll ever dare to know. And I know now is the worst time for me to bring this up, because you have been through the worst thing that any woman can live through, and relationships and love are probably the last thing on your mind. I just wanted you to know, because I don't want to be the person that lies to you, I don't want to be that person…no one has ever made me feel the way…"

Peyton stopped Brooke from rambling any further by pressing her lips gently against Brooke's. Both girls trembled with the action, scared and comfortable all at the same time. Brooke pulled away first after a few seconds, "Peyton?"

Peyton touched her fingers to her own lips as though trying to find the kiss that was gone. A kiss that truly did not make her afraid or worried. She looked at Brooke thoughtfully, "Brooke…I don't know what it means. I don't know what anything means right now. But I'm not going to lose you. Not after all the crap we've been through. And I know I'm not ready for anything more than kisses like that. But someday, sooner or later, I want more of something."

"But probably not with me, right?" Brooke looked down at her hands. She knew it was too good to be true.

Peyton smiled slightly and pushed Brooke playfully, "Who the hell else would it be with?"

Brooke smiled with her heart and soul. Was it really this easy? Was it really true that Peyton could feel the same, or was Peyton just scared and the idea of a "non-threatening" relationship perfect for her otherwise tumultuous world? These thoughts and more raced through Brooke's mind as she laid her head on her pillow and laid her arm across the skinny blonde.

"Whatever the outcome," Brooke decided to herself, "I'll never leave her side."

They fell asleep, completely unaware that someone had been watching their entire encounter. Haley smiled a self-satisfied smile and crept up the stairs. She had come to ask them if they were warm enough, and had stopped when she heard their voices. She felt bad for Luke, but felt a new hope rising between the two girls. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the picture of Brooke. She was so beautiful and his only obstacle was Peyton. He crushed the red carnation in his black gloved hand and looked at the picture of his fallen friend. He had known Ian for some time and could understand his thinking completely.

He ran his hand through his black hair and sat down on the bed. It was time to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Lucas' faced showed some hints of jealousy as he watched the two girls sleeping. He had walked in as the sun was rising, too uncomfortable with his own stupidity to allow sleep to ever truly happen. He watched as Brooke snuggled closer into Peyton's chest and Peyton's thin arm wrapped around Brooke.

From the way it looked, Lucas surmised, the two girls were too close. Peyton began to stir slowly. Lucas stood his ground, half angry, half saddened by the possibility of what he was seeing. He hoped Peyton could explain it all away.

"Hi Peyton," Lucas whispered trying to smile with his tone. 

Peyton sat up straight panic evident in her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Lucas in front of them and not Derek. She glanced down at Brooke feeling only slightly guilty for having kissed her best friend and meaning it.

She looked back at her soon to be ex-boyfriend without even daring to fake a smile, "Hey Luke."

Lucas looked at the still sleeping Brooke with a glare and threw his words at Peyton, "What's going on with this?"

Peyton's eyes grew wide. She didn't realize anything was obvious and she certainly was not in the right state of mind to have to explain anything, especially to Lucas, "Going on with what?"

Lucas decided to let it go. As he carefully took in his girlfriend's countenance, he could see the exhaustion in Peyton's eyes and all he wanted to do was to hold her and be her shoulder. He glanced again at Brooke and realized that the brunette had already filled that job.

Lucas held out the steaming Styrofoam cup he had been holding, "Here, my mom made this for you."

Peyton couldn't turn it down. She loved Karen's coffee. She took a noisy sip, hoping to wake up Brooke beside her. The beautiful girl continued to sleep heavily. Peyton rolled her eyes, slightly humored.

"She always was a heavy sleeper," Lucas chuckled as he smiled down at Brooke. 

Peyton's stomach flipped slightly, remembering that Lucas had indeed had sex with Brooke and slept with her on several occasions. The thought made her roil with jealousy. She quickly realized that it wasn't Brooke she was jealous of, it was Lucas. He had been as close to Brooke as Peyton was and that made Peyton feel sad. 

Lucas reached his hand out to tuck Peyton's hair behind her ear. She involuntarily flinched. An image of Derek flashed through her mind giving her cold chills. Lucas quickly took his hand away from her knowing where her mind had gone. As though sensing the change in Peyton's demeanor, the very protective Brooke Davis woke up.

The first words she spoke were to Peyton, "Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded, slightly embarrassed by her reactions that she could not control, "Luke's here."

Brooke half smirked and cocked her head to one side. In a sarcastic tone she grinned at Peyton, "I see that."

Peyton was more than enamored with the adorable bed hair and grin on Brooke's face. She blushed slightly at the sudden thought, but it was quickly replaced with less happy feelings as Lucas spoke.

"Hi." Luke tried to smile but missed by a mile, "Look, there's two reasons I'm here so early. The first is Nathan and I are going to fix your car Brooke, the second is that I need to tell you something."

He looked at Peyton guiltily. Peyton's curiosity was peaked. Brooke tried to determine whether or not she should stay. Before she could move she could feel Peyton's foot move against hers under the covers. Lucas did not notice the gesture. Brooke felt compelled to stay.

"Last night…well," Lucas ran his hand nervously through his hair, "Well, Peyton, last night I was at your apartment. I heard you scream, so I knocked and then went to the window that was open in the bedroom. I thought maybe you were in real trouble so I climbed in…"

Peyton could feel her hands shaking. Had the blonde boy in front of her been Lucas the whole time? She felt Brooke's hand on the small of her back. She glanced over at Brooke's free hand and noticed that it was balled tightly into a fist, knuckles white. She didn't have to look at her face to see how angry she was. 

"When I found you in the living room I tried to tell you it was me, but I think maybe you were seeing Derek again…"

Brooke looked at the bruises on Peyton's arms. Her breath quickened in rage. Had Lucas made those marks?

"Anyway, when I saw that you weren't going to stop fighting me, I went through the front door which was now open. I thought maybe someone had been there so I decided to try to find out who it could be. All I saw was a sports car speeding away. I couldn't read the plates."

Peyton stood up from the sleeper sofa and, as she spoke, her voice, in a confused, angry whisper, belied her true emotions, "You were there?"

Lucas simply nodded as though that were apology enough. Peyton tried not to feel anything as she looked him in the eyes, "Why didn't you stay?"

It wasn't the first time Peyton had wondered that same question. The night of prom would have never been the nightmare it became had it not been for Lucas walking away. He gave up too easily. Peyton didn't need him. She 

didn't want him in her life. She needed someone who would never give up on her, someone who would fight to the death for her…she wanted the one person that almost had died for her. Brooke.

She turned to the quiet brunette who was still sitting on the bed, "I'm going to go take a shower. We can take my car and get breakfast with Hales when she wakes up."

Brooke could feel the weight of the world that was on Peyton's shoulders. She watched the love of her life walk up the stairs and out of sight. She knew the blonde doubted everything she heard and saw the previous night. Brooke hated it when Peyton doubted herself. The bruises on her arms and that picture were real. Peyton went to wash away the shame and ugliness she felt.

Once Peyton was out of the room, Lucas shrugged and began to walk toward the kitchen. Brooke's voice was quiet but fierce as she threw back the covers and stormed toward Lucas, "Oh hell no, Lucas Scott, you aren't getting away with it that easily."

Lucas turned to look at Brooke, anger and envy obvious in his eyes, "Am I the one getting away with something, Brooke?"

Brooke ignored the venom in his voice and stepped toward him until her face was inches from his, "If you put those bruises on her arms last night, believe me Lucas, you will be sorry you ever met me."

Lucas was too upset and angry to control his words, "I already am."

With that he walked out the front door and slammed it. Brooke felt like punching the wall and would have had Haley not walked into the room. Brooke looked at her with cheeks blushed with anger.

"How much did you hear?"

Haley frowned, "Enough to know that Lucas isn't the boy I thought he was."

"No kidding," Brooke shook her head. 

"And I heard enough last night to know that Lucas has a lot to be upset about."

Brooke's face paled as she turned to Haley open-mouthed. Haley grinned at Brooke, "Don't worry Brooke. Some of us have just been wondering when it would happen…not whether or not it would happen."

Brooke allowed a few tears of relief to fall down her cheeks. Her exhausted breakdown was only inevitable, and the salt-water drops on her face were only the first sign of emotions to come. She hugged Haley tightly, silently thanking her for always being a supportive friend. 

"Brooke," Haley spoke as they embraced, "I love you and Peyton with all of my heart and soul. You're 

more like sisters to me than any of my real sisters. I only want you guys to be happy."

Brooke sighed and pulled away from Haley, "Peyton makes me happier than anyone ever has or could. God that feels so good to say out loud to you. I've kept this to myself for so long that to tell someone and not have them look at me like I'm some alien…it's such a relief."

"Especially telling Peyton?" Haley inquired.

Brooke nodded and thought about the blonde upstairs taking in Lucas' revelation.

"Just take it slow and let her heal," Haley suggested.

Brooke nodded, "I know, Hales. Believe me; I would never do anything again to hurt Peyton. The fight we had the day of prom…that was god awful and I know that it was just me fighting to save whatever I could of our friendship. It's the last time I ever want to be on the side against Peyton. I love her so much Haley…more than I've ever loved anyone."

Haley nodded and led Brooke to the kitchen, "I think everyone knows that, Brooke. Unfortunately when you love someone sometimes you have to fight harder than you ever have. Believe me, I know."

Brooke knew that if anyone understood having to fight for love, it was Haley. She wished she could have confided in her from the beginning, "Haley…I wanted to tell you first, back when I first realized how I felt about Peyton…but I couldn't because of…"

"Because of Lucas?" Haley smiled, "Yeah, that's kind of an obstacle. I think Luke will come around. I think right now he's so turned around he doesn't know good from bad, or bad from worse."

Brooke shrugged, "Lucas doesn't worry me. Whoever the other person in that apartment was, that's who worries me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton's thoughts were jumbled ramblings as the steaming hot water cascaded over her tired, thin frame. 

_Thirteen days. Thirteen days. Day thirteen. It seems like a thousand years ago and it seems like now. Have I always bruised so easily? Guess it wasn't that easy…it hurt. I should have the strength to be angry at Lucas, but I can't. I can't find the strength to care at all about him. Every noise, every sound, every smell brings about some image of Ian Banks. Every time I close my eyes, damn it. Why can't I just stop feeling it, seeing it? I wish I could have heard Brooke's words to Luke after I left the room. She probably gave him a huge piece of her mind. Brooke is always strong enough to speak her mind. Brooke is always strong enough to protect me. Do I have the strength to heal from this? Do I have the strength to heal from what Derek did so that I can love Brooke the way she deserves to be loved? Damn it…I already do love Brooke. I always have. It's been there all along. Surely I wasn't this blind? I'll get over this. I will. I will get over this so that Brooke and I stand a shot at normal. At forever. Is it too soon? Thirteen damn days. I can still feel his hands on my body. I can hear his words in my head. Wherever he touched me _

_it burns. God I hate being so scared all the time. I hate that every time I close my eyes he's standing there. I hate that Brooke had to witness what he did to me. I hate that she had to kill for me. I know she'd do it again. I want to replace everything that he did to me with thoughts of her, hugs from her, the small gentle way her lips felt on mine. I'd replace the things he did to me, with all the goodness and beauty that is her…my Brooke Davis._

Peyton turned off the water and exhaled slowly. A soft knocking resounded through the bathroom. Peyton quickly covered her naked body with an oversized towel. 

"Peyton," the voice was sweet and gentle, "It's Brooke."

Peyton opened the door and let Brooke in despite the new change in their relationship status. They had gone from being best friends for life, to…a little something more. Brooke leaned against the counter and studied Peyton's face.

"You okay?"

Peyton shrugged not wanting to cry any more, "Yeah…I just…you know…Luke."

Brooke nodded, "It's hard to not think of him as a total asshole right now, but the truth is, he's worried about you and he's been out of the loop. And some day when you're ready for more, he'll have to know the whole truth."

Peyton smirked slightly, "I'm pretty sure he knows."

Brooke's eyes grew big with confusion, "What'd he say?"

"It's just the way he acted when I woke up. I guess the way we were sleeping bothered him."

Brooke shrugged, "What's different about that? We've been sleeping all snuggled up for years."

Peyton blushed slightly, "Which should have been our first clue."

Brooke let out a genuine laugh, and then glanced down the stairs, "By the way…Haley overheard our entire conversation last night."

Peyton's mouth fell open as she looked at Brooke questioningly.

Again, Brooke shrugged, "She's not going to tell anyone. She said she wanted to tell Nathan last night, because they've been betting on it, but she said that because Nathan can't keep his mouth shut around Luke, she second thought it and didn't mention it to him. And Nathan's still asleep by the way, so Haley said she'd be ready in twenty minutes. So you go dry that curly head of yours while I get a shower and I'll meet you downstairs. I'm starving."

Peyton felt her stomach's hollowness. Although hunger wasn't exactly how she would describe it, she knew she could eat. She walked passed Brooke toward the door and stopped. She turned around and kissed Brooke sweetly on the cheek.

Brooke smiled, "What was that for?"

"For always protecting me."

Brooke nodded and Peyton left the room. She quickly went to the empty room across the hall that would soon be the baby's nursery and got dressed. As she was coming out of the room into the hallway she ran into Lucas. She shook slightly at the look on his face. She could hear the shower running so she knew that Brooke would not be coming to her rescue. 

"Luke, I thought you left," Peyton said through trembling lips.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair, "I did. But I came back because I just wanted to tell you I was sorry again. I just…I'm sorry. And tell Brooke I'm sorry too. I didn't handle anything right. I haven't handled anything right since that bastard raped you."

Peyton felt queasy at the word, especially coming from Lucas' mouth, "Luke you don't have to…"

"Let me finish," he said in a hurried voice, "Just know that no matter where this whole thing goes, no matter how long it takes for you to be over it, I'll always want to be your friend, even if that's all I get to be."

He walked away without any anger in his voice, although sadness dripped from his posture. Peyton knew she should feel something missing. She knew she should feel remiss in her thoughts and actions, but she simply could feel nothing but relieved. 

She continued down the stairs completely unprepared for what came next.


	10. Chapter 10

paulinemcc: In my head, Brooke really DID want to fly off the bed and beat the crp out of Lucas

paulinemcc: In my head, Brooke really DID want to fly off the bed and beat the crp out of Lucas. He's turning out to be a real jerk in this story, but he might redeem himself later on…and not at the expense of Breyton either.  Thank you for reviewing all the time…your words are always so great to "hear".

Aliaschikita47: El Chupacabra Joe?? (see review for chapter 8)…LMAO!! I actually have written a fan fiction for Charmed before about the chupacabra LOL. Interesting. I love your reviews because your stream of consciousness is absolutely adorable.

Luke-n-peyton: Oh how smart you are…several people have figured out the mystery person along with you…but alas…you'll have to read this chapter to find out what she walked down the stairs to find…

Journey4eva: If you want to be spoiled and know the mystery man see a few of the guesses in the reviews section of this story…a few of them are correct  If not then keep reading…it'll be revealed in the next chapter or two.

Psychob2002: Glad you think it's worth the wait. I just wish I had more time to get chapters written more quickly.

Othlover2007: thank you for the honest review and the compliment. I'll try my best to keep this story from trailing towards nothing.

Craftyns99: I wouldn't want you to die…so here's the next chapter…release the tension!

**Author's Note**: All the reviews are amazing….thank you so much for all of your words of motivation and encouragement. This has to be the best group on the web! Just FYI this chapter has some kind of graphic violent scenes…read at your own risk or simply skip the bold italics. They are flashbacks of prom night.

Now…without further adieu…more of OTH: Witness…

**10**

Her heart was pounding as she noticed the flowers sitting in the entryway of the open front door. Carnations. They were the same shade as the single stems she and Brooke had found on Ian Banks' tombstone. She was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Haley came into the room and noticed Peyton staring at the bouquet.

"Peyton?" Haley's tone illustrated her concern, "What's wrong?"

"Those flowers," Peyton answered pointing toward the door, "Where did they come from?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. Did Luke leave them for you?"

Peyton stopped shaking slightly at the prospect that the blonde haired boy might have left them. Her knees felt weak as she moved toward the door. A card protruded from the petals. Peyton's hand trembled greatly as she picked up the card and handed it to Haley.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she descended the stairs. She didn't stop until she was standing next to Peyton.

Peyton couldn't help but take in the smell of Brooke's still wet, freshly washed hair. Raspberry shampoo. It had always been one of her favorite smells. It was comforting in the current situation but not enough to stop her from shaking.

"Hales? Peyton?" Brooke asked again. Peyton looked at Haley and Haley nodded with trepidation. The pregnant girl read the card aloud to the two girls. Both paled at its words.

"Ian Banks couldn't finish the job…I will. Brooke will be mine, and mine alone…"

Brooke's anger was tangible as she began to realize that the new threat to them was actually a threat to Peyton. Someone was going to try to hurt Peyton so that he could get her alone.

"Let him try," Brooke spoke through clenched teeth. She was beyond angry with people trying to hurt people she loved…particularly the sad, scared blonde beside her. "I won't let anyone touch you Peyton. You got that?"

"I'm not worried about me, Brooke," Peyton spoke indignantly, "This time, the focus is on you."

Nathan, finally awake and having heard the conversation, stormed into the room, over to the flowers, grabbed them off the floor and hurled them into the yard via the open front door, "Whoever this sick psycho is, he's not getting to either one of you. No one will. I'll make sure of that."

"There's nothing anyone can do to stop him," Peyton sad matter-of-factly.

She leaned against Brooke and Brooke against Peyton. Brooke was thankful and relieved that Nathan was strong, and willing to help protect them. But she knew they couldn't put him and Haley at risk. They were going to be parents and that baby would need both of them. And she knew, the same way Peyton did, that when a psycho was after you…he wouldn't stop until he got you.

Brooke looked at Haley, "Still want to get breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He smiled as he watched them leave the house, his mind lost in lustful thought.

_God, Brooke looks good. I can't wait to get her alone. Whatever it takes. I need her so much that I can feel her in my soul. And I know she will want me too. I can't wait to hold her. I won't be weird like Ian, I'll be Casanova and she'll come to me with a smile on her face. She'll cry out my name…she'll be mine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waffle House wasn't the first place Brooke would have chosen to eat, but it was crowded and noisy and bright. It was all the things that would make Peyton more comfortable. The blonde had retreated into an unsettling quiet. Brooke was beginning to think she would never speak again.

Haley continued to look at Brooke questioningly as though silently asking her if Peyton would snap out of it.

"What do you want?" The waitress' voice was like a stone thrown into a silent pond.

The three of them looked at her as though remembering where they were for the first time. Haley ordered fruit and waffles while Brooke took the liberty of ordering Peyton's favorite scrambled eggs and bacon and a Sprite to drink, and ordered herself waffles and coffee. She was beginning to favor the taste. She shrugged when Peyton looked at her curiously.

"What? I like coffee these days," She explained.

Haley smiled, "She's an ever-changing woman, huh?"

Peyton looked down at her hands clasped together on the table and started to silently cry. Brooke pulled her closer to her in the booth while Haley took her thin hands in hers.

"Peyton," Haley pleaded, "You have to talk to us, now. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Peyton turned her face into Brooke's shoulder and mumbled loud enough for Brooke to hear her. Haley barely caught the words.

"I don't want this to happen to you too."

Brooke's heart broke at the childlike voice of her best friend, "Peyton, nothing's going to happen. We're going to be careful and we're going to hide until the police can catch him."

"That's right, Peyton," it was Haley's turn to try to sound positive, "You guys just stay low and out of sight and eventually the police will figure this out. And when they do, then you and Brooke can work on things…together."

Brooke smiled gently at Haley, thanking her for her words. They needed all the kindness and support they could get. Brooke gave a man passing by the booth a go-to-hell look as he stared at Peyton. Brooke knew how fragile the girl was. She could feel her ribs as she sat next to her. She had lost several pounds in the thirteen days since she had been raped. Pounds that Peyton simply couldn't afford to lose.

Several minutes of silence passed when finally the waitress brought their food to them. She also handed Brooke a clean handkerchief and nodded toward Peyton who still had her face buried in Brooke's neck. The waitress smiled politely and then went on her way. Brooke appreciated the small gesture and handed the cotton handkerchief to Peyton.

"Come on, P. Sawyer…you have to eat."

Peyton inhaled deeply, embarrassed by the involuntary emotions that seemed to control her world. She finally wiped her eyes and looked up. Her face was slightly red from the tears, but it was a beautiful countenance nonetheless. She took a shaky hand and stabbed at her eggs with her fork. Although her stomach lurched at the prospect of eating, she went ahead and put the bite into her mouth.

Brooke watched the bite entering Peyton's mouth and exhaled slowly. She knew they would need their strength.

"What if he's watching us right now?" Peyton asked the two girls after swallowing the bite and taking a drink of Sprite.

It wasn't something that had not crossed Brooke and Haley's mind. Brooke had actually taken a seat facing the door for the pure reason of seeing everyone's face that came in after they did. She had even noticed a sports car with tinted windows parked momentarily across the street after they had sat down, but said nothing of it after it had disappeared. Paranoia was playing deeply into their days.

"If he is, then we're safe for now, because no one is going to do anything to hurt either of us in this place," Brooke reasoned.

"But eventually we'll have to go somewhere. Eventually there won't be anyone around."

Brooke looked at Peyton and knew she was right. She shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

Haley put down her fork, "Do you guys have enough cash?"

"I have my credit cards," Brooke answered.

Haley shook her head, "No. No, no, no, you can't use credit cards. What if whoever it is has the ability to check your credit and see where the card has been used?"

Brooke hadn't though of that, "Crap."

Peyton chewed her bottom lip, "I have cash."

"Really?" Brooke seemed almost relieved until she saw the look in Peyton's eyes, "Where is it?"

Peyton knew they would need it, but she didn't want Haley to be involved in getting it, "We'll drop Haley off after we eat and then you and I will go get it."

Haley looked partly relieved but also anxious, "What's the secret?"

"No secret," Peyton reassured, "It's just that it's…it's at my house. It's a bag of cash that I had saved up because I…"

"What was it for Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I was going to leave…after the wedding, after our fight, in my room. I was going to leave. Okay? But now I'm not and we have cash…we just have to go there to get it."

"You say that like it's going to be an easy trip," Haley said doubtfully.

Brooke shrugged, "It will be easy. Peyton will wait in the car and I'll run in real quick, grab the cash and we'll get out of there."

Peyton didn't want Brooke going back into that house any more than she wanted to go. But somehow they'd figure it out.

"Why don't you let me go get it?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Peyton both shook their heads no. Brooke's voice was stern, "No. We need to disinvolve you as quickly as possible."

Haley did understand but she didn't want either of her best friends to have to go back to the place that started the whole nightmare in the first place.

"Let Luke or Nathan go get it," Haley suggested.

Peyton's eyes shot up from her plate, "No. I don't want Lucas anywhere around what happened. Is that understood?"

Haley and Brooke were both taken aback by Peyton's fierceness. Haley held up her hands, "Okay. Then you guys will go in that house and deal with what happened."

"Something that should be done anyway," Peyton spoke with a whispered tone.

Brooke took Peyton's hand into her own, "We'll go as soon as we're done."

Peyton dropped her fork on her plate, "Let's go now and get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the tinted window, he had watched with binoculars. When he saw Brooke staring at his vehicle he moved to the other side of the diner. Today would be his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas knew they would both kill him. They would hate him for watching them like their stalkers had. But he had an idea, and it was a good one. He just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had dropped a protesting Haley off at Deb's house after collecting their things. Brooke had hugged their friend and reassured her that they would be fine. They had driven away with her standing in the front yard with her hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

They were in Peyton's Comet, a car that Peyton loved to drive, but had relinquished steering rights to Brooke. The brunette pulled in front of Peyton's house. They sat in silence as Brooke watched the street for any signs of the sports car, or anyone she didn't know. Peyton was staring at the house. They were both determined not to let the other enter the place of nightmares.

They both looked at each other as though fighting with their minds. Peyton wanted to be the one to go in, Brooke wanted to be the one. They came to a quiet understanding that they had to do it together, so together they entered the house.

They ripped off the yellow police tape and walked through the front door. It looked like someone had abandoned the house years ago, not just two weeks earlier. The smell of the house hit Peyton like a ton of bricks. It smelled like her house and yet she could detect trace amounts of the cologne he had worn. She couldn't be sure if it was real, or her senses playing tricks on her. Either way it made her want to gag.

"Peyton," Brooke grabbed her hand, "Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded although she was breathing pretty heavily. She began to wonder if she was experiencing a panic attack.

"Let's just get this over with," Peyton said quickly.

The two walked quickly up the stairs. Brooke could remember what it was like to walk up the stairs the night of prom. The screams for help, her name, they were etched into her soul forever. She could almost feel the weight of the knife in her hand again, but she looked down only to see an empty clinched fist.

They rounded the corner into Peyton's room. Both held onto the other's hand tightly as they stopped and took in the sight of the room. Brooke saw the blood on the floor as Peyton saw the blood on the bed. Each was trapped in her own nightmare.

Peyton could no longer hold it in; she ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Brooke wanted to move to Peyton's side, but found herself planted firmly, that night spinning in her mind.

_**Derek had been forcing himself into Peyton for almost ten minutes when suddenly he stopped. He fell lifelessly onto Peyton. She was still screaming. Once she realized he wasn't moving she stopped screaming. She was confused and in pain. Tear-soaked was a weak adjective for the condition of her face. She was helpless. She was beaten down. She was beyond terrified. She felt his weight shift and she began to scream again.**_

_**"Shhhh…Peyton, it's okay now." Before she could even reconcile what was happening, she felt a blanket covering her half naked body. Strong trembling arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Peyton it's me."**_

_**"Oh god," Peyton whimpered as she fell hard into Brooke's arms. She scurried off the bed and together they fell to the floor. Peyton glanced at Derek's body lying a foot away from them. Brooke had shoved the knife into his back, killing him instantly.**_

Brooke took a step toward the bathroom, a small step. She was trying to move, but the wave of visions kept hitting her. She could hear Peyton still retching in the bathroom. She could hear her sobbing between heaves. How had it gotten so bad?

_**She tightened her grip on the knife so much that her knuckles were turning white. She silently entered Peyton's room. She assessed the situation. Peyton was pinned down. Her eyes were closed as she let out a long painful wail. Brooke shivered inside knowing that Derek was hurting Peyton in several different ways. She couldn't think about Peyton's recovery, not yet. She knew the current situation called for actions, not thoughts. She could feel her own hot tears sliding down her cheeks.**_

_**He continued to satisfy himself at Peyton's expense. He was completely unaware of the danger behind him. Brooke raised the knife and plunged it hard and fast into Derek's back. The feel of metal on flesh seared its memory into her brain. Her hand let go of the knife, leaving it protruding from a circle of crimson. **_

_**Brooke looked at Peyton and immediately saw the hollow darkness in her eyes. The fear was tangible and the panic inevitable. Peyton had quieted. Brooke knew she couldn't tell what had happened. She pulled Derek off of her blonde friend, which started the screaming all over again.**_

_**Brooke wanted to hold her. Just hold her and make the nightmare disappear. Peyton looked so small and alone in her ripped white prom dress now spattered with dirt and blood. Brooke quickly calmed her and pulled her into her arms, sliding from the bed to the floor.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Peyton continued to throw up oblivious to the cold porcelain tile pressing into her knees through her jeans.

_**"No," she cried as he ripped her prom dress from the hem up. Peyton's cries were like a beacon to him. He crawled on top of her and pushed his legs against her bare ones. **_

_**He yanked his tie off and held down her wrists, "Did you really think you could beat me. A girl?"**_

_**She screamed in pain as his fingers dug into the skin of her porcelain white wrists. She could feel his entire body pressed against hers. She cried out harder as he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and ripped away her underwear. The more she struggled the more excited he got. She slammed her elbow into his face and he answered with a backhand to her cheek. **_

_**He kissed her face where he had just struck her. She turned away in complete disgust. He quickly got his pants down and forced himself into her. She could feel the searing pain. She could see the contents of her room as she screamed and looked for an escape…none was offered.**_

Just when Peyton thought the purging had stopped more came. She began to wonder about things that she had not taken care of that night, the night of prom. What irreparable damage had he done?

_**"God you feel so good," Derek hissed into her ear as he pushed harder into her. The pain seared into her body and soul. "It's everything I thought it would be, Peyton. Everything. I love you Peyton. You'll always be mine now. Always."**_

_**Her words were mere whimpers against the brutality of his actions, "Please stop. Please."**_

_**"That's right Peyton, beg for more," Derek was smiling. He was smiling at the expense of Peyton's lost soul. "Beg for more. I'll never stop. I won't kill you, Peyton. You feel too good. I'll just come back and keep doing this, over and over, and over."**_

_**He groaned in ecstasy, his mouth near her ear. He didn't care that she was clawing against him to get him off of her. He didn't care that she was crying for God to save her. He was unaware of her pain. He didn't care that she had only slept with two boys in her life. He didn't care that she had a heart, mind, and soul that was being broken into fragile shards with every thrust he created. He cared only in breaking her, he cared only in controlling her, in enslaving her to him. He cared only of the moment, all repercussions be damned.**_

_**"Tell me you love me Peyton," Derek said.**_

_**Peyton screamed longer and louder only to be awarded with another slap to the face, "Tell me, Peyton!"**_

_**Peyton did not open her mouth. She only cried, and prayed. He bit her on the shoulder and she screamed out again. "You're mine, Peyton. You belong to me and I belong in you. Forever."**_

These were the things Peyton was forced to remember, the words that not even Brooke had been privy to. Some details were better left untold.

XXXXXXXXX

Brooke shuffled in a very difficult breath. She finally tore her eyes and mind away from the bed. She moved quickly to the bathroom and knelt down beside Peyton whose sickness was beginning to subside, but whose sobs were beginning to get louder.

"God, Peyton," Brooke pulled a washcloth from the vanity and wiped at Peyton's mouth with it, "I'm sorry. We should never have come here. Not so soon."

Peyton turned her whole body into Brooke. They both shook with the violent weeping coming from the thin tortured blonde. Brooke held on tightly, she knew that no matter how hard it was for her, it was a million times that for Peyton. That night lived with Brooke, but it lived inside of Peyton.

"He told me that he would live in me forever," Peyton shuddered through tears. "He said I was his. He said he would come back and do it again."

"He's gone, Peyton," Brooke smoothed out her curls, "He's gone."

"You stopped him," Peyton stated, "You stopped him from ever coming back to do that again."

Brooke pulled Peyton up with her, "Tell me where the cash is, I'll get it and you can wait in the car. I'll hurry."

Peyton nodded and told her where in the closet she could get it. Brooke made sure Peyton didn't look at the bed as she left the room. Once she was sure Peyton was descending the stairs she turned to the closet. It took her a few minutes to find the brown paper bag under the piles of skinny jeans.

She quickly turned to leave, but was stopped short, by her cell phone ringing in her back pocket. She saw that it was Anna. She thought momentarily about not answering it but decided it must be important because Anna never called her in the day.

"Anna?" Brooke answered.

"Brooke," Anna sounded strange, "Thank God I found you. Listen…I figured something out today that you have to know. I found out whose been leaving those carnations."

"What?" Brooke was stunned, "How did you…"

"It's Felix, Brooke. I was at his apartment the other day while he wasn't there. I was snooping around like a nosey little sister when I found a stash of pictures in his room. Some were of you and Peyton. Recent pictures, like really recent. And then there were some of him and a boy I recognized from the news. He was friends with Ian Banks, Brooke. That's not all. He had a journal. He's after you, Brooke. You and Peyton."

"Where is he now?" Brooke asked suddenly very fearful for their safety.

Anna was distracted by something in the background, "Anna?"

"Sorry, Brooke, I'm at the police station now. I'm turning him in."

Brooke asked again, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know Brooke. You have to get to the police station, you'll be safe there."

Brooke hung up the phone after saying goodbye and quickly exited Peyton's room. Her heart stopped when she saw Peyton lying lifelessly at the bottom of the stairs.

"No," Brooke whispered, "No. Peyton!"

She quickly ran down the stairs and was more than relieved to feel the heartbeat in Peyton's neck. She pulled the blonde to her and held her tightly while looking around for the culprit. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps coming up behind her from down the stairs.

She turned quickly to see Felix Tagarro, smiling above her.

"Hello Brooke."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Author's Note: Alrighty…a couple or three chapters left to go. Here's another one…

11

Peyton's eyes were trying to focus on the face in front of her, but the sunlight behind the face was making her wince in pain. She sought out the voice that owned the face.

"Peyton? Come on Pey, you have to wake up now. You have to tell me what happened." 

Peyton instantly recognized Lucas' caring tone. For a second the rest of the world was silenced as she focused on his words.

"Peyton. That's right, open your eyes. Where's Brooke? You have to tell me what happened to Brooke."

The sounds of the world hit Peyton's ears like a roaring tornado. Sirens blared, voices chatted, speakers turned on and off. Brooke? Where was Brooke? Her voice weakly reached out to the world, "Brooke? Don't let it happen to Brooke."

Lucas watched and waited as Peyton struggled with consciousness hanging on to her few words, and then she sank back into the darkness of another realm. His heart pounded in his chest. There was blood on Peyton's shirt, but he could tell she was not injured. Brooke was no where in sight. The only clue left behind when Lucas had entered Peyton's house, was an overturned, broken coffee table, a shattered lamp, and an unconscious Peyton Sawyer.

A paramedic moved Lucas out of the way, "Looks like she's been drugged. Let's get her to the ER."

Lucas watched helplessly as they lifted Peyton onto a stretcher and the ambulance drove away. He looked at the back of it as it moved out of sight and then back at the door behind him. There was no one left but him. No ambulance, no rescue workers, no police. They had put out an APB on Brooke, already knowing the story behind the story with the two girls.

The police had instantly decided that searching for Brooke was more important than evidence. Lucas didn't agree. He stepped back into the house. It was eerily quiet. He carefully looked over the debris. While his eyes searched out the floor they flickered upon a small object in the corner of the room. As he got closer he realized it was a piece of paper. And as he got even closer he realized it was a small photograph. He picked it up and his heart sank. It was a picture of Brooke and Felix Tagarro.

"Oh God," Luke pulled out his cell phone and called Nathan.

Nathan answered although he was supposed to be in second period English, "Hey Bro, what's up?"

"Nathan," Lucas could barely hold his anxiety long enough to speak, "I'm coming to pick you up. Be in the parking lot in five."

Nathan asked no questions. He could tell by Lucas' voice that whatever was going on was serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was shaking all over as the doctor's lifted her off the stretcher and into an emergency room bed. Her head pounded inside her skull and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Her respiratory rate is erratic, pulse is jumpy," the ER doctor called out to his nurses as he examined the blonde.

Peyton tried to look around the room but her eyes were burning. She could see that Brooke was no where in her sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, man?" Nathan asked as he slid into the passenger seat of Luke's car.

Luke's faced showed intensity as he spoke, "Call Haley, right now, and tell her to go be with Peyton at the hospital."

Nathan's eyes widened as he looked questioningly at Lucas. Lucas swallowed the knot in his throat, "Something happened to them at Peyton's house. I was following them making sure they were safe. I saw them go into the house and after twenty minutes, I went in, because I was just…I don't know…afraid. So I went in, found Peyton on the floor unconscious and Brooke was no where to be found. Then I found this."

Lucas gave the picture to Nathan, "So call Hales, tell her to be with Peyton, and to tell Peyton we'll find Brooke for her. Make sure Haley tells her that I'll bring Brooke home to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's stomach flipped when Nathan's voice resounded through her ears. Her heart pounded as she burst through the emergency room doors. There were several patients with various wounds and coughs sitting in the waiting room. She went straight back to the nurses' station.

"I need to be with my friend, Peyton Sawyer. Is she here?"

The nurse smiled sweetly at Haley, "Baby, they just got her stabilized. She's in room 7 getting ready to be moved to a private room."

"Can I see her?" Haley's feet were already moving the direction the nurse pointed to as the nurse nodded. Haley needed no further instruction as she moved as quickly as a very pregnant woman could.

The first thing she saw were the tubes coming from Peyton's nose. Haley knew it was oxygen. She then took note of the doctor writing in Peyton's chart.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked the man.

He nodded, "She'll be fine. Luckily her allergy to chloroform is mild. We were able to stabilize her quickly."

Haley moved to Peyton's side and held her hand. The doctor eyed her for a moment, "Are you Brooke, by chance?"

"No," Haley shook her head, "I'm another friend. Brooke is the one the police are trying to find."

The doctor nodded sympathetically and then exited the room. Haley pushed a curl off Peyton's forehead, "Hey Peyton, it's Haley. You have to wake up now and tell me what happened. Maybe I can help. Lucas and Nathan, they're out trying to find Brooke. They know Felix was involved."

As though waiting for someone to say the right thing, Peyton's eyes fluttered open, "Anna."

Haley didn't understand at first and then it dawned on her, "I should call Anna, right?"

Peyton weakly nodded before closing her eyes and sinking back into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas' cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Lucas, it's Anna," Anna's voice was like an answer to a prayer.

"Oh God," Luke was hopeful, "Where's your brother going with Brooke?"

"The police are looking for him too, Luke, from here," Anna sounded tired, "I can't believe he's doing this to her."

"Where would he go, Anna?" Luke repeated himself.

Anna hesitated, "I don't know. I really don't. Maybe the cabin. I told the police and they have to get with the locals there to search the place."

"What cabin? Where?" Lucas was glad he and Nathan finally had the possibility of a destination.

Anna gave them directions only after receiving a promise that they would call her as soon as they found Brooke. Lucas closed the phone and looked at Nathan. He didn't want to involve Nathan. His nephew was going to need his father, but he knew he couldn't do it alone.

"Whatever you're thinking, Luke. Stop. Brooke's my friend too. She's the only thing that will keep Peyton from going to some dark place that she'll never come back from. We can't lose either of them. So you aren't going in alone. I'm with you all the way. Besides, Hales would kill me if I didn't come back with Brooke."

Lucas knew in his heart that he would forever love the two girls, but also knew that real love meant sacrificing everything…including his own heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Peyton felt as though the Mojave Desert had relocated to her mouth. Her nose burned from the oxygen as well as whatever he had put on the handkerchief. It had all happened so fast. She was at the bottom of the stairs and had turned around to wait for Brooke when a hand holding a horrible smelling cloth moved over her nose and mouth. The more she tried to breath the darker the room became.

She opened her eyes to see Haley looking back at her worriedly, "Peyton. How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Peyton answered honestly through a dry scratchy voice, "Brooke?"

Haley knew what Peyton was asking, "Nothing yet. Luke and Nathan talked to Anna and were going to some cabin to see if that's where he was taking Brooke."

Peyton paled further, "They can't let him hurt her."

Haley shook her head, "They won't Peyton. They won't."

"I woke up," Peyton was speaking about earlier that day. "After he knocked me out, I came to a little, and I heard them talking. Brooke sounded so brave, but I could tell she was scared. I could tell."

Peyton began to cry. Haley slid into the bed next to her, and held her as good as she could. "They're going to get to her in time Peyton. You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a bitch," Brooke hissed.

Felix laughed as he backhanded her again and she fell to the floor. He loved Brooke, but he knew that if he didn't physically hurt her she'd never be under his control. She stood back up defiantly.

"Peyton's probably dead, Brooke." Felix laughed harder. "Yeah, you and that dyke, what a joke. It's all over now though. She's dead and you're mine."

Brooke had felt Peyton's pulse, seen her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She had even seen her come to once before Felix had taken Brooke away through the back door. She eyed the handsome but disgusting boy in front of her. Felix let his finger trace Brooke's neckline seductively. Brooke shuddered in repulsion as she swatted his hand away, "Don't you touch me."

Felix soon realized it would be harder than he thought, "Did you know that me and Ian, we were best friends. Yeah. We met in a chat room and started talking about girls and how they needed to be controlled…they wanted it. I knew he was right. Mind you he was a little more psycho than me."

Brooke didn't bother to hold in her sarcastic laugh as she looked around the underground cellar. She was in a prison, one created by Felix, complete with handcuffs dangling from the ceiling.

"You're no better than him," Brooke spat, "You're worse."

Felix seemed unaffected by her words. He simply grabbed her wrist and forcibly slammed one of the cuffs onto it. She recoiled with the tightness of the metal. Her mind and eyes raced around the room trying to figure out a solution.

He had both hands in cuffs leaving Brooke trapped and extremely vulnerable, "Do you remember how we used to do it Brooke? Anywhere, and everywhere."

Brooke couldn't believe she had ever slept with this guy. She knew in her heart it had been one casual attempt after another to get Peyton out of her head. Now all she could do was think about Peyton.

"Are you thinking about her now?" Felix asked as he moved his hands over Brooke's stomach toward the hemline of her pants. "Bet I could make you forget her." With that Felix pressed his lips roughly against Brooke's. She realized that her fate was going to be the same as Peyton's if a miracle didn't happen, and very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Brooke kicked hard from her position hanging from the ceiling. She managed to nail Felix directly in the groin. He sank to the ground face paling with pain. He looked up at Brooke through involuntary tears, "You're going to pay for that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Nathan walked around the front of the cabin, silently peeking into one window and then another. There was nothing to be seen. Lucas was about to give up when Nathan pointed toward the back of the cabin. They quietly moved in that direction. They could hear the scream but couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Nathan's eyes sought out the terrain while Lucas began to move toward it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton wiped her eyes with her hands and tried to sit up. Her head swam with the residual effects of the chloroform. Haley gently urged her to lie back down. Peyton did all she could to not cry again as she thought about Brooke somewhere out there fighting, alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke waited for him to step toward her before kicking her foot out again full-force. This time Felix was ready for her. He blocked the kick and backhanded Brooke drawing blood from her lower lip. She kicked again and missed him completely. He laughed as he backhanded her once more.

The sting of the hit blurred Brooke's vision. She screamed out long and loud. Felix ignored her pleas and ripped her shirt open. He laughed again as he referred to her bra, "Not as lacey as I would have hoped, but it'll do."

As his hands reached for her, the cellar door was thrown open. Brooke was happy, relieved, and shocked to see Nathan and Lucas bounding down the stairs. Felix recoiled as his face received a vicious punch from Nathan. He barely noticed the second punch from Lucas. Felix was rendered unconscious.

"Get me down from here," Brooke screamed, "Get me down now."

Lucas reached into Felix's jeans and got the handcuff key, "It's okay Brooke. Here we go."

He gently uncuffed her hands and held her as she sank to the ground. She looked up hopefully between Lucas and Nathan, "Is she okay? Is Peyton okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours had passed and Haley and Peyton had heard nothing from Lucas or Nathan. Peyton had been 

moved to a private room for overnight observation. Haley was about to try Nathan's cell phone again when Lucas appeared in the doorway. Peyton sat up immediately, "Brooke?"

Lucas nodded gently and smiled as he moved to the side allowing Brooke to come into the room. When their eyes met, Brooke and Peyton both began to cry. Brooke rushed to Peyton's side and threw her arms around her. Peyton accepted the embrace and felt the warmth of safety.

She finally pulled away and looked Brooke over. She recognized Lucas' sweatshirt on Brooke and began to wonder if something had happened to her. She looked at Brooke with fearful eyes and whispered, "Brooke, did he?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "No. No. Nothing happened. He was going to try, but these two stopped him."

Nathan and Lucas blushed with the praise. Haley hugged Brooke and then led the boys out of the room, "Come on, guys, let's go get some burgers for everyone and come back in an hour."

Peyton and Brooke smiled at Haley appreciatively. When the room had cleared out, Brooke looked Peyton over, "Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded and pulled Brooke onto the bed with her, "Yeah, he just used chloroform on me and apparently I have a mild allergy to it."

Brooke felt her anger rising again. She was beginning to realize that she had no problems with having killed Derek and wishing she could kill Felix. Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand as she felt the brunette tensing beside her.

"We're going to have to learn to live with this, aren't we?" Peyton asked trying to get Brooke to talk.

Brooke nodded, "So…I guess we could go back and talk to Dr. Maria."

"That's definitely a good idea."

Brooke sat up and turned so that she was facing Peyton. Peyton sat up as well. Brooke took a deep breath, "Listen, Peyton. There's something I have to say to you. I need to tell you."

Peyton's heart sank. Those were words she always hated to hear, "Go ahead."

Brooke nodded and exhaled slowly, "You know how I feel about you. I mean, how I really feel about you. I know you aren't ready for anything physical and I'm not asking about that, but what I am asking about is…do you think you'll ever feel about me the way I feel about you? Will you ever be in love with me?"

Peyton's heart skipped several beats as it took in the sight and sound of a very vulnerable Brooke Davis. She had her heart on the line and it was Peyton that could make it or break it. Peyton chose her words carefully as 

she took Brooke's hand.

"Brooke, even with everything we've been through the last couple of weeks, nothing is more real to me than you. I've known for a while that it's you I want to be with forever. I am in love with you Brooke, and although I want to wait to be physical because I don't want it to be mixed in with any thoughts or images of him, I know that when I'm ready…when we're ready…it will always be you that I want to be with."

The look of relief and joy that spread over Brooke's face comforted Peyton. Brooke laid back down taking Peyton into her arms. The vulnerability subsided and gave way to surety. Brooke knew, despite all that had happened, that she and Peyton would be together forever. She didn't need a witness to tell her that.

The End

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read this. Y'all have been amazing with your reviews and encouragement. This story may feel as though it's been cut short but I'm ready to move on to the new story I have brewing in my mind.

Thank you again!

Jill


End file.
